Broken Soul
by Dark Scorpia
Summary: Reno's life spirals out of control and to make matters worse, the love of his life has disappered. He's restored when Cloud helps but another problem occurs when Reno's emotions gets involved. All reviews are welcomed! Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

_**DevilAngelResa18 is back with another FFVII story. This got the most votes so this is what I'm posting! Thanks for all the support everyone had given me so far towards my FFVII one-shots and my Hurt, Pain, and Love fic. I never did a Reno fic before so please don't flame me too harshly. I'm also trying something new but I won't tell you. You'll have to figure it out. This story is Rated T for like the first few chapters but it'll turn to Rated M soon. Okay enough with this, please R&R and enjoy the first chapter.**_

Elena was walking towards Reno's rooms. Reno have been sick lately and he's been off duty for a month. All Turks are welcomed to stay at Shinra's HQ as long as they pay for their own meal. Elena carefully carried a silver tray in her hands. It had hot tea and soup on it. Going to work and taking care of Reno was kind of harsh on her but love make you do insane things.

She opened the door that lead to Reno's small room and she closed the door with her foot. She sat the tray on the nightstand and sat next to Reno. Reno looked like a ghost. His red hair was all over the pillow and matted down. Elena touched his forehead and shivered when she realized that Reno is an icebox. She tapped Reno on his shoulders so she could feed him.

"Reno get up."

Reno grunted and scrunched his eyes because of the light. Once his eyes got adjusted, Reno wiped the cold and crust from his eyes and looked at Elena.

"What time is it?"

"5: 30 in the morning. You've been sleeping your life away and you really haven't eaten anything. I brung some soup and tea for you.""

Reno thanked Elena and blew his breath on his hands before grabbing the soup. He took a couple of scoops from it and then he sipped his tea a little. Elena rubbed his back through the covers. She kissed his forehead and got up from the bed. She looked out the window and began thinking. Reno place his tea mug down and looked over to Elena.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Are you ever going to get better."

Reno sighed and pulled the covers off of him. He grabbed his robe and put it on his pale, cold, and naked flesh. He grabbed his tea mug again and slowly walked behind Elena. He wrapped one arm around his waist and used the other to sip his tea.

"I'll be fine. I just have to get over this cold."

"You've been sick for the past month now. It's more than a common cold."

"It's the flu Elena. Stop your worrying. I'm getting better everyday. I'm just cold and a little weak. Once I eat a little bit more and warm up I'll be alright. I know taking care of me and working isn't easy but I'm getting there. Please just hold off for a couple more days."

"Okay Reno. Sorry for getting a little ticked off at you. I'm just a little worn out."

Reno spun Elena's body around and kissed her on her lips. He broke apart and went over to the bed and sat down. He took another sip of his tea and placed it on the nightstand again. He got up under the covers and turned his back against Elena and went to sleep. Elena shook her head at the man she loved and walked out the room.

The next morning Reno got up feeling slightly better. He went to the small bathroom that was adjacent to his bed and got in the shower. Once he was done showering he put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and his black jacket. He combed his red hair into its usual style and put a black band in front of his hair. Once he felt he dressed properly he walked out of the room.

Reno stumbled as he walked because his energy was still drained from the flu. He reached the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich and some cold tea. He went outside and sat on a nearby bench. He opened his ranch packet that his sandwich came with and squirted on the sandwich. He took one big bite of the food and he instantly felt some type of energy.

"I see you're coming along well."

Reno turned to see his partner, Tseng, standing behind him. Reno smiled as he swallowed his food before speaking.

"Yeah. Still a little cold and weak but nothing I can't handle."

"Great now you can stop worrying Elena so much."

Reno smirked as he opened his cod tea and began to drink it. Tseng sat down next to Reno and checked his phone for missed calls. He put his phone in his pocket once he was done with it. Reno finished most of his sandwich but out kind of full at the last few bites so he threw it away. He sat back down at the bench, took a cigarette out, and lit. He exhaled as smoke came out of his nose. Tseng shook his head at Reno.

"Still smoking huh?"

"Yeah kind of a nasty habit."

"Did you break out of your other 'nasty habits'?"

Reno glared at Tseng.

"Don't bring that up. I don't want Elena to know about it."

"When do you plan on telling her?"

"When the time is right."

Tseng said no more as Reno continued to puff on his cigarette.

_**Kind of bleh and slow but it's the first chapter. Just give it some time to develop. Well I'll update whenever I can. ~Myresa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back with another chapter everyone! Thank you for all the reviews. Five for one chapter! That's pretty awesome. Well I'm going to keep this note short so on to the chapter.**_

Reno was heading towards the headmaster, Scarlet, to speak with her about letting him work. He didn't appreciate the fact that Elena was busting her as and Reno was lying on bed all day. Since he was still under the weather a little, he decided to ask Scarlet to let him do at least security. It was a worthless position but at least he can make a little money. He was in front of the glass door and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Reno entered the immaculate office as Scarlet was putting away a few documents into her file cabinet. She turned around and saw Reno standing near the door.

"Hello Reno. Please have a seat."

Reno sat in the seat that was across from Scarlet's desk. She sat down in her chair and crossed her legs and rested her chin on her right hand.

"So what brings you to my office today?"

"I need you to at least put me on security for a couple of days. I need to make some extra cash."

"I thought you were sick."

"I am but I still need some money. I don't like the fact that Elena is bending over backwards to keep up with the bills."

Scarlet nodded to let Reno know that she understood where he was coming from.

"Okay. You're on security for a couple of days. You'll be stationed at the first entrance. Your shift starts from now until 6:00. I'm only giving you four hours today because I don't need you to fall out on me. Here, come get some tea."

Scarlet escorted Reno to her coffee and tea maker. Scarlet poured some tea inside of a mug with pink and purple flowers and gave it to Reno. He took the mug and frowned at the appearance.

"You expect me to walk around with a girlie mug?"

"You want some money don't you?"

Reno decided not to protest any more so he thanked Scarlet and walked out of Scarlet's office. Stares were constantly shot at him as he walked down the hall with the purple and pink mug. He rolled his and cursed Scarlet in his head for making him drink out of the mug he was carrying. Once he got to the entrance, he sipped on his tea and started his boring shift. After 2 hours of doing absolutely doing nothing, Reno felted a little light-headed because of no nourishment in his system. He got away from his post and went to the little consestion stand and bought a hotdog. He went back to his post while eating his hotdog. Tseng walked by Reno and quickly snapped his head back once he took a good look at Reno.

"What are you doing on security?"

"Scarlet let me to this crap so I can make some extra cash."

"I'm surprised she let y'know with you sick and all."

"Yeah. I suess she had sympathy for me but I don't give a shit. I'm making money."

"True. Well I'm about to punch out and go to my room. See ya Reno."

Reno nodded and finished the last bite of his hotdog. As the food went through his system, he felt a little better. He sat down on his stool and continued to do his boring shift. A man with blonde spikey hair came inside of Shinra. He tapped Reno to get his attention.

"What's up Reno?"

"Hey Cloud. What's going on with you."

"Nothing. Still making deliveries for Tifa."

"How's 7th Heaven coming along?"

"Fine. We making so much money that we built a bigger building."

"That's great. I know Tifa is very happy."

"Yeah. I'm actually here to pay Shinra for purchasing some printing paper but she told me to give you this card just in case I ran into you."

Cloud handed over the greeting card from Tifa to Reno. Reno thanked Cloud.

"Thanks. Well I can't chichat long so we need to stop talking."

Cloud nodded and walked away. Reno's eyes drifted to Cloud's butt. Wait a minute Cloud's butt? Reno quickly closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously to shake the thought from his mind. Reno sighed and continue to wait for his shift to end. A pair of eyes covered Reno's eyesight.

"Guess who?"

"Elena"

Elena giggled and uncovered his eyes.

"I see Scarlet up you on the security post."

"Yeah. I needed to make some extra cash so here I am. What did you do today?"

"Deliveries."

"That's great. Since Im feeling a little better, you should give me some."

"Not today Reno. I'm tired."

"Awww c'mon bay. It's been four months already."

"Not today Reno."

Reno heard the irritation in Elena's voice so he decided not to press the issue. Elena told Reno she's going to the room and turn in early. Reno looked at his watch and noticed it was 6: 05. He got up and punched out. He walked out the Shinra's building. He figured since Elena wasn't opening her legs tonight he figured he could blow off some steam at 7th Heaven. He made his way o 7th Heaven and thought this was going to be a perfect oppurtunity to catch up with his friends. Reno had one thing on his mind and was getting wasted.

**_Kind of short but it's getting late and I need to get ready for my mid term tomorrow. Wish me luck! ~Myresa_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**My only excuse of not updating is pure laziness. School have taken over my life and by the time I get done studying I just get plain lazy. I apologize but I'm trying to update at least once a week so bare with me please. Thanks for all the support and please excuse me if the chapter seems short. BTW, I aced my mid term in Speech 101 YAY! ~Myresa**_

Reno sulked inside of 7th Heaven as he sat down at the bar counter. Tifa was finishing up some dishes and when she turned around, she was shock to see Reno in the bar with his head down. Tifa's face saddened in sympathy as she looked at Reno's appearance. The poor red haired had several bags under his eyes. He kept constantly coughing and it made Tifa concerned.

"You okay Reno?"

Reno cleared his throat so his voice could be heard. "Yeah. I just came for a drink."

Tifa raised her eyebrow. She knew Reno's situation and she would feel bad if she gave Reno a drink and he pretty much haven't recovered yet.

"I don't know Reno. You're still sick."

"I don't want anything heavy. I just want a strawberry daiquiri with a shot of liquor please."

Tifa was surprised that e didn't ask for something like Jack Daniels. She was still a little weary but gave Reno what he had requested because he looked absolutely miserable. Reno thanked Tifa as he took a sip of his daiquiri.

"What did you eat today Reno?"

"A hotdog and I believe that's it."

Tifa sighed as she went into the fridge in the back and grabbed a hot pocket. She removed the wrapper and place it in the microwave for 1: 30. She went back to the bar area.

"You need to eat a little bit more. I'm warming you up a hot pocket now. It isn't much but it's something."

"Thanks Tifa."

"No problem."

Cloud walked in the bar and looked at Reno and Tifa. H waved at Reno and kissed Tifa on he cheek.

"How were your deliveries?"

"It was better than yesterday. Reno, when did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago."

The microwave beeped and Tifa went to the back to the back and grabbed Reno's hot pocket and placed t in front of him.

"Thanks Tifa."

Reno grabbed his food and blew it before taking a bite out of it. Cloud took off his black trench coat and placed it on the coat rack.

"I'll do some catching up with ya'll tomorrow. I'm kind of tired."

Tifa and Reno wished Cloud a good night sleep as he went upstairs. Tifa went around the tables and cleaned them while Reno continued to eat in silence. Once Tifa was done with he tables, she went over to a cupboard and grabbed big tubs of ketchup, mustard, and mayo. She filled each table with the condiments and place the tubs back in the cupboard. She looked at the digital clock on the microwave in the back and saw that 12: 00 a.m. was flashing. She went back to the front to talk to Reno.

"Did you want to stay for a night Reno?"

Reno sipped the remaining of his daiquiri before answering.

"I should be able to get home. Let me call Elena." Reno grabbed his cell phone and dialed Elena's phone number. After several rings, Reno couldn't get a hold of her. He decided to leave a message to let her know where he was at. Reno hung up his phone and continue his conversation with Tifa.

"I was going to have Elena pick me up but she didn't answer the phone. I suppose I could stay for one night."

Tifa nodded and flashed a smile at Reno. She was glad that for once Reno wasn't being stubborn. She grabbed Reno's plate and glass and cleaned it up for him. Tifa dried her hands and took off her apron and hung it on the coat rack. Tifa went over to Reno and sat next to him.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Reno thought about the question before answering.

"Yeah. If Cloud had denied you sex for the past couple of months, would you suck it up or just cheat?"

"Well, first of all, Cloud and I aren't together. We're just close friends and that's it. Second of all, we never had sex. Third of all, it depends on your character. Elena isn't giving the goodies up?"

"Yeah it's starting to be a pain in my ass."

"You love Elena don't you?"

"I honestly don't know but I do know that I care about her."

"At least your honest."

Reno nodded and his attention drifted off to the surrounding of the bar. Tifa touched Reno's shoulder and rubbed it lightly.

"Whatever you're going through, God will help you out."

"I hope so because I'm starting not to believe it."

"Is your personal life that heart wrenching?"

"Yeah. If you only knew Tifa….."

"I'll try to understand."

"I really don't wan to elaborate right now. I will when the time comes up."

"Well you know that Cloud and I will always be there to help you out whenever we can."

Reno nodded and Tifa kissed him on the cheek. She went upstairs to the lining closet and grabbed two big blankets for Reno. She went back downstairs and gave tem to Reno. She went back upstairs and grabbed four pillows and came back down.

"You're more than welcome to sleep in he basement or in the spare room in between mine's and Cloud's."

"Thanks. I think I'll crash in the basement."

"Okay. There's spare personal items downstairs like toothpaste, tissue yadda yadda yadda. There's also some clothes in the dresser. Maybe you can find some lounge clothes. There's also some medicine in the medicine cabinet to help treat your cold."

Reno got up and hugged Tifa to thank her for letting him stay.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem. I don't want you dying on me. Just holler if you need me or Cloud. Good night Reno."

"Good night Tifa."

Tifa went upstairs to her room and Reno headed down in the basement. He was more than glad when Tifa got enough money to rebuild 7th Heaven. It looks more livable now. When it was rebuilt so was the basement. The basement was basically a lounge area. If Reno wasn't so weak and tired he would've turned on the tv and watched it for a little bit but he was too tired. Reno laid down in the bed and immediately felt comfortable. He unwrapped the blankets Tifa had given to him and situated his pillows to his on comfort. Once he was situated, he laid his head on the pillow and instantly fell asleep like a baby listening to a lullaby.

_**I hope that was good enough update. If laziness don't consume me, I'll update again this weekend but don't count on it because once again, since school started I'm extremely lazy lol. BTW, Happy belated Sweetie's Day! I took my hubbie to see Jackass 3D. He love it when people hurt themselves. Lol ~Myresa**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm severely bored so I'm updating today. Yay! Thanks for the reviews and support. One thing I would like to say then I'm done. The 'T' key on my keyboard half works. Sometimes when you see 'he' it's actually supposed to be 'the'. I try to catch those mistakes but sometime I miss some errors. With that being said, please enjoy the next chapter. ~Myresa**_

Reno woke up and saw that he wasn't in his normal surroundings. He quickly snapped up and panicked. He heard the smell of breakfast cooking and Tifa's sweet voice. Reno exhaled once he remembered that he was at 7th Heaven. He got up and went to the small bathroom and took a shower. Once Reno was done, he put on his Shinra uniform and headed upstairs. Tifa's bright smile and voice greeted him as he sat down in the bar stool. Tifa immediately placed a plate and fork in front of Reno.

"You sill look like hell Reno."

"Thanks for the compliment"

Reno smiled before putting the food into his mouth. Tifa grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and sat it in the middle of the countertop. Cloud swiftly came down the steps while buttoning up his shirt. Tifa shook her head and smiled as she gave Cloud his plate. He thanked her, kissed her on the cheek, and sat down next to Reno. Cloud took forkfuls of food in his mouth as he tried to quickly gnaw his food.

"Slow down Cloud! You're going to choke if you keep eating like that."

"If I don't hurry up then I'll be late on my first delivery."

Tifa rolled her eyes and went upstairs in the bathroom to get some medicine out of the medicine cabinet. She came back downstairs and gave it to Reno.

"DayQuil is the best. It'll help you."

"Thanks Tifa."

"Your welcome. Would you like some more orange juice Reno?"

Reno nodded but before Tifa could grab the pitcher, Cloud grabbed it and turned it up to his lips and began drinking the pitcher. Tifa and Reno frowned as Cloud continued to drink the orange juice. After 20 big gulps, Cloud put the pitcher down.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Refreshing."

"On second thought, I think I'll past."

"I'll make some more. Thanks a lot Cloud."

"Sorry. I have to go."

Cloud bit into his sausage before grabbing his trench coat and he went out the door. Tifa shook his head at her crazy best friend. Reno finished half of his food before pushing his plate away.

"Thanks for breakfast Tifa. I'm stuffed."

"I'm glad your appetite is starting to pick back up. You look very thin Reno."

Reno looked down at his appearance and looked back up at Tifa. There were worry in her eyes but that's what Tifa do. She always worry about the littlest things.

"It's because I've been sick for awhile and I haven't been eating right."

"Well everyday I want you to come here and get some food. I don't care what time you come. I just want you to eat something."

"Okay Mother."

Reno's joke had lighten the situation. Tifa turned and began doing the dishes while Reno rubbed his stomach to soothe it. Tseng walked in the bar and greeted Reno and Tifa.

"Want some food Tseng?"

"No thanks Tifa." Tseng stated as he sat down next to Reno. "I'm actually here for Reno."

Reno turned his head at Tseng.

"What's up?"

"Scarlet has been trying to get a hold of you."

Reno's eyes widened and rushed downstairs in the basement. He rumbled through the bed sheets until he found his silver phone. He quickly flipped it open and saw he missed 4 calls from Scarlet. This number was her cell so he decided to text her. _Sorry I missed your call. I'm at 7__th__ Heaven. Tseng told me you were looking for me._

Reno pressed the send button and went back upstairs. Tifa had made a fresh batch of orange juice. She had already poured Reno a glass and pointed it out to him. Reno Sat back down in his seat and drank some of his orange juice.

"This is some good orange juice Tifa."

"Thanks Tseng. My Papa told me how to make it before he died."

Reno's phone vibrated and he opened it up to see that he received a text message from Scarlet. _Ok. I was checking on you. Drug test is today at 12: 00. Be at my office by then. _Reno texted back _Ok. _He closed his phone and saw that it was 11: 35. He quickly drank his range juice and put the glass down.

"We got to report to work. It's the annual drug test thing again."

Tseng frowned before putting his glass down.

"Again? Man I'm so tired of this."

"You're not the only one."

Both men huffed as they thanked Tifa and walked out of 7th Heaven. Reno got in the passenger seat of Tseng's car and Tseng go in the driver. He cranked the ignition and began driving to work. He glanced over to Reno and saw that Reno was daydreaming out of the window.

"Are you ever going to tell Elena?"

Reno turned to look at Tseng to answer his question. "When the time is right. The usual?"

"Yeah I'll cover for you. I have no other choice if I want an extra 200 Gil in my check each month."

Reno smirked as he continued to look out the window.

_I can't keep doing this forever. When is this going to end?_

_**A little hint is in play. You'll know what's going on in the next chapter. Until then, review and I'll update as soon as possible. ~Myresa **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I got a little school work done so I'm updating today. Thanks for all the support and reviews. Well, I'm going to cut this short on with the story.**_

Reno and Tseng pulled up in front of he Shinra building. Reno exhaled before walking out of the car and closing Tseng's door. They both walked towards the front door. Tseng opened door and turned around to see Reno trailing behind him. Tseng patted Reno on the shoulder before they both entered the building.

"When you officially become sick and tired, you'll stop."

Reno nodded as they both walked in the building and made a right down a white hallway. All Shinra employees were in line waiting on their turn to get tested. Shinra was different when it came to drug tests. They didn't take piss like most employers do. Shinra like to draw a little drop of blood so that way no one can cheat the test. Reno jumped in front of Tseng so Tseng can go second.

Once it was Reno's turn, Reno walked inside the small white room. Inside of it was Scarlet. Reno sighed and sat in the chair that Scarlet was standing next to. She took a needle and poked him in the arm. Reno didn't flinched not one bit. He was used to having a needle being jabbed into him. Once a little blood appeared, Scarlet took a white strip and placed the blood on it. She put the sample in the test tube and sealed it. Scarlet smiled at Reno.

"You're ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You know the routine."

Reno nodded as he walked out of the door. Tseng and Elena was standing outside along with a few more Shinra employees.

"Hey sweetie. Did it hurt?"

"Naw not really. I'm kinda used to it. Well I have to get to my shift. See you Elena."

Reno gave her a peck on her cheeks and walked away. Elena sighed as Reno walked away. Lately Reno has been very distant towards her. She pondered the thoughts as she walked inside of the bland white room. Reno headed towards Scarlet's office. Once he got there, he lightly knocked on the door and she told him to come in. Reno opened the door and closed it back.

He walked over to her personal corridor and closed that door. He looked up and saw Scarlet in a black laced bra and thong set. Reno had to admit that Scarlet looked gorgeous in it. She licked her lips seductively as she walked her way to Reno. Reno used his left arm to hold her waist. Scarlet brung her lips with his and began kissing Reno. Reno kissed back as he rubbed her ass and used his right hand to feel her breast. The kisses got deeper and deeper and Reno started to push Scarlet's body to a countertop.

Reno pulled her body on the top as soon as he pulled her thong off. He began to play with Scarlet's clit and she moaned in pleasure. Scarlet took a breather from kissing and began to let Reno kiss her neck. Reno placed his hands behind Scarlet's bra and detached it. He took one nipple in his mouth as he began to twirl the other one with his fingers. Scarlet's moans got little more louder. Reno took his twirling fingers onto Scarlet's clit again.

The moistness let Reno know that she's ready. Scarlet removed his belt and Reno did the rest of the work for her. Scarlet massaged the erected member as he slid inside of her like steak being cut with a butter knife. Reno grinded in and out of Scarlet while Scarlet's moans continued to echo through the room.

"Go faster Daddy."

Reno picked up the pace and Scarlet grinded with him which means double the pleasure. Reno not only quickened his pace but he also thrusted inside of her with force. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure but mostly pleasure. The lust and pleasure continued as Reno continued to plunge inside of Scarlet. She felt her walls caving inside of her and it was time for to reach her climax. He tighten her grip on Reno and let him fuck her lit a jackrabbit.

Scarlet screamed out Reno's name as she released herself all over Reno. Reno did the same but he pulled out just in enough time. Reno's knees bucked as he held Scarlet's flesh for support. Scarlet purred in Reno's ear as she got off the countertop and went to her private bathroom. She came back out with a big wet towel. Once she wiped herself clean, she threw the towel to Reno so he can clean himself up. Once he was done, he put back on his clothes as Scarlet did the same.

She went over to the file cabinet and grabbed Reno's test tube. She opened the window and threw the vial out of the window. She turned back to Reno.

"A deal is a deal. You fuck me and I throw your blood out."

"Your right thanks."

"No need to hank me. Hell, I should be the one hanking you. My husband isn't giving me the sex that I need so a woman needs her needs fulfilled right?"

"Yeah and so does a man."

"I'm glad I can be a service to you. Next month the same routine. As long as you do your part, your secret's safe with me."

Reno nodded and kissed Scarlet. She escorted him out of the door and closed it as she went through the rest of her employees files.

_**What the FUCK! Did Reno and Scarlet fucked! What is going on in my mind you may ask well there's a reason why things went down in this chapter. You'll have to read o find out more. ~Myresa**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I left you guys speechless in the last chapter huh? I love to keep my fans guessing. Today is my birthday! Yay me! I'm finally 18! Well, actually, Sunday is the official day but it's a Sunday and I want to party lol! So as my personal gift, I've updated all my stories. I've also reposted Regrets (FF8 FIC ONLY) yesterday. Check it out of you can. Anyways, here's the next chapter so enjoy it. By the way, check out my new poll I just posted. ~Myresa**_

Reno adjusted his belt on his waist as he continued to walk down the hallways of Shinra. He met up with Tseng at the entrance. Tseng shook his head and sighed. Reno looked at Tseng with a curious expression.

"What's up?"

"I'm not going to say any names but a little birdie heard the scene you and Scarlett created."

Reno looked at Tseng with a perplexed look on his face until his eyes widened and Reno realized what Tseng just said.

"You mean Elena heard us!"

"I'm afraid so. Not to mention that she's in your dorm packing her things up."

Reno turned and dashed his way to his dorm. The thought of Elena leaving Reno would hurt him dearly, especially at a time like this. He needed a support now more than ever. He can't afford to lose his number one support. She burst his door opened and slammed it shut. Not even the impact from the door stopped Elena from packing her clothes.

"Elena please-"

"This is how you treat me Reno! Because I'm not giving you sex, you had to find it in our headmistress!"

"Elena please! Let me explain!"

"Explain what! How you boned our boss because I wouldn't open my legs up to you!"

Hot tears rolled down Elena's face as she continued to pack. She threw a pair of jeans in her luggage as her anger inside of her even more. She hated Reno' guts for betraying her like this. Elena went into the bathroom and threw her personal belongings in her personal dufflebag. Reno grabbed her arm when she came back out.

"If you would take the time to hear me out then maybe you will understand Elena. Just give me two minutes."

"FINE!" Elena threw the dufflebag on the floor and crossed her arms, waiting for Reno to explain his infidelity to her. Reno exhaled as he tried to tell her gently what's going on with him.

"There's some things about me you don't know and it's so bad that it could get me fired from Shinra and placed in jail. Scarlett found this information out and in order to keep her mouth closed we made a deal to sleep with one another."

Elena frowned up her face and bitch-slapped Reno in the face. She grabbed the dufflebag from the floor and threw it with her other luggage. Reno grabbed her arm again to get her attention.

"Are you even going to say anything to me!"

"What am I supposed to say Reno! You fucked the fucking boss! I possibly can't forgive you for what you've done to me! Talk to someone who really cares about your sorry ass!"

Elena snatched her arm away from Reno's grip and continued to pack her stuff in luggage. Reno eyes widened at Elena's last comment. Elena called Reno a 'sorry ass'. How dare she call him that. Reno got in Elena's face and his voice almost sounded like a threat.

"Sorry ASS! I've been busting my ass just to make your bitch ass happy and this is how you repay me!"

"You cheated on me Reno! How the fuck am I supposed to react!"

"Maybe if you would've fucked me on the regular basis we wouldn't be going through this problem!"

"FUCK you Reno! Don't you dare put this on me! You're a sorry ass son-of-a-bitch! No even a man would love you or deal with your shit cause you're not worth it!"

Elena walked out the door while slamming it behind him. Reno had tears of anger cascading down his face. He didn't expect Elena to be happen with him but he did expect her to listen to the situation he was in. Reno grabbed the blankets on his bed and started to throw them everywhere out of frustration. He threw picture frames against the walls as the glass shattered against it. Tseng came in the room with caution. He saw the glass and blankets on the floor. He looked p at Reno to see a huge red hand print on his face.

Glass continued o break as Tseng walked in the room. He sat down next to Reno. He saw the hot tears on Reno's face. Tseng rubbed and patted Reno on the back. Reno wiped his face and got on the floor. He removed a lose floorboard and grabbed a small safe. He put the 3 digit combination in and grabbed the contents. Reno put a white paper cigarette looking substance in his mouth and lite it. Reno inhaled and exhaled as smoke came from his mouth. Reno sat and shook his head.

"Do she know about the cocaine."

Reno took another puff and shook his head as he smoke left hi mouth again. "I didn't have time to explain."

"Women don't want to hear an explanation when infidelity is involved."

"Thanks for the advice Dr. Tseng. "

Tseng smirked as Reno took another puff.

"I thought you sniffed it."

"I used to. I want a drink. Let's go to Tifa's and Cloud's."

Tseng nodded as Reno finished off his drug and put the rest of it back in the floorboards. Reno stumbled a little but maintained his balanced because of Tseng's support. Reno was damn near high as a kite but he didn't give a damn. Elena was gone and although Reno was high, he worried about his future with himself and his drug addiction.

**_Okay now everyone knows what the hell is going on. Leave a review and tell me what you think. ~Myresa_**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Well we left off with Reno getting high and Elena leaving him. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy! By the way, check out my new poll if you haven't yet. ~Myresa

_**Reno and Tseng walked inside of 7**__**th**__** Heaven with one thing on their mind: getting pissy drunk. Reno sulked as he plopped down on one of the small booth chairs. Tifa just finished cleaning a glass and placed it back in the cupboard when she turned around and saw Reno and Tseng. Tifa waved at Tseng and Tseng did the same but when Tifa spoke to Reno he didn't reply. Tifa turned to Tseng for an answer.**_

"_**What's wrong with him?"**_

"_**His life is catching up with him."**_

_**Tifa frowned at Tseng and had an 'Okay….' expression on her face. She grabbed two glass and cleaned them. She then placed them down on the counter and looked at Reno and Tseng.**_

"_**I know you two didn't come here just to talk to me. What type of drink would you like?"**_

"_**Bacardi dark with Coca-Cola."**_

_**Tifa nodded at Tseng's order and then shifted her head towards Reno for his drink order. "What would you like to have Reno?" Reno looked up with sorrow in his eyes before replying to Tifa's question. "Jack Daniels straight."**_

_**Tifa eyes widened as she went to the alcohol and made Tseng's and Reno's drink. Tseng turned to Reno and spoke to him before Tifa returned.**_

"_**Try to cheer up."**_

"_**I can't Tseng. I los Elena and now I owe my soul to Scarlett. I'm in some deep shit and now I can't get out of it."**_

"_**You know that me, Cloud, and Tifa will be here for you."**_

"_**Yeah but overall I gotta help myself."**_

"_**Do you want to get out?"**_

"_**Yeah and possibly win Elena back."**_

"_**Then do what you got to do and get yourself together."**_

_**The conversation ended because Tifa came back with their drinks. Tseng sipped on it while Reno downed the drink and slammed the glass down on the counter.**_

"_**Another one please."**_

_**Tifa sighed as she grabbed the glass and went to the back to get some more Jack Daniels. Cloud walked in the door in a cheerful mood. He was so happy that he didn't pay Tseng or Reno any attention. He went over to the coat rack and placed his trench coat on it. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin to see Tseng and Reno sitting at the counter.**_

"_**Hey guys. Didn't see you there."**_

"_**Hey Cloud. You're in a good mood."**_

"_**I am Tseng. I got all my deliveries done which means I don't have work for the next two days." Cloud leaped for joy in his head as he noticed that Reno was bummed out.**_

"_**What's wrong with Reno?"**_

"_**His catching up with him."**_

_**Cloud did the same 'Okay….' expression and walked to the backroom where Tifa was at with Reno's drinks. Cloud saw Tifa just finishing pouring Jack Daniels into a glass. Cloud sighed and Tifa turned her attention to him.**_

"_**Must be something bad cause Reno is ordering Jack Daniels."**_

"_**Yeah. I think he and Elena split today,"**_

_**Cloud frowned in curiosity. "What makes you think that?"**_

"_**Men are so not obvious to everything like women are. Last time Reno and Elena split, Reno ended up paying me 1, 500 Gil for all he Jack Daniels drinks and shots he was putting into his body."**_

_**Cloud was silent and thought about what Tifa said. As he replayed time, Cloud realized that Tifa was right. Tifa and Cloud went back to the front and Tifa placed Reno's drink in front of him. Reno began guzzling the drink down like he was a homeless person receiving food. Cloud snatched the drink out of Reno's hand and Reno glared at Cloud. **_

"_**I think you need to chill out Reno."**_

"_**Don't tell me what I need to do!"**_

"_**Reno, I'm right across from you. Please use your indoor voice."**_

"_**Don't tell me what to do. I do what the fuck I want to do!"**_

"_**I never hit a drunk person before but I think I might have to."**_

"_**Fuck you Cloud! You need to-"**_

_**Reno was silenced by Cloud's punch to the mouth. Tseng ran over to Reno to check on him while Tifa pulled Cloud upstairs to his room to get him away from Reno. Once they were in Cloud's room, Tifa began talking to Cloud calming him down.**_

"_**Listen calm down Cloud. Reno is pretty much drunk and he's not in his right state of mind."**_

"_**I understand. I guess I got carried away."**_

"_**Okay. I'll go talk to him."**_

_**Cloud nodded and Tifa made her way back downstairs. She didn't see either Reno or Tseng and in the bar area. She went downstairs in the basement and saw Tseng and Reno on the bed.**_

"_**He's crying. This is something for a woman to handle."**_

_**Tifa giggled as Tseng went back upstairs. Tifa sat down and Reno looked at her. Tifa had never seen Reno like this before so se wanted to get down to the real reason why Reno is so miserable.**_

"_**Reno, tell me what's troubling you so much?"**_

_**I'm going to end the chapter there. I hoped you all liked it. Please review. If you don't want me to know who you are then go ahead and signed Anon. By the way, if ANYONE is interested in Final Fantasy 8 fic, please check out my FF8 fic called Regrets. It's new and I want all the support I can get. Thanks in advance. ~Myresa**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay I'm updating late because I was having some issues in my personal life but it's been resolved now. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Little Question for pointing out my mistake. That chapter was actually for my Final Fantasy 8 story. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter. ~Myresa**_

Tifa stared at Reno for a moment as the alcohol ran its course inside of him. Once Reno was sober enjoy to speak, Tifa got up and grabbed a bucket next to the sink. She filled it up with some water and then went back to Reno and threw it in his face. The cold water shocked Reno and brung him back to reality.

"What the hell you do that for!"

"I did it so we can talk."

Tifa sat the bucket down and went over to a small closet that was next to the staircase. She grabbed one big towel and threw it to Reno so he could dry off. Once Reno was done whipping himself dry, Tifa sat down next to him and Reno continued to speak on the subject.

"What's there to talk about?"

"You and Elena. What happened this time? Please don't tell me she slept with Rude again!"

Reno sighed. He remembered the day he caught Elena red handed on Rude's member in their bed. Believe Reno when he say it wasn't a pretty sight. Reno thought he was about to go to jail that night for attempted murder. After that little slip up, Reno forgave Elena and that was in the past but Reno didn't want to relive that day. He shook his head at Tifa's statement.

"No. I did the cheating."

Tifa gasped as she placed her right hand over her hand. She removed before speaking.

"Why? With who!"

"It was with Scarlett but I can't tell you why."

"Scarlett! The headmistress of Shinra!"

"Yeah. When you put it like that it makes me feel extra shitty."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you but it's kind of some shocking news."

"I know."

Reno and Tifa was both silent for a moment. Tifa didn't know what to do or say to Reno that would make the situation better. Finally Reno spoke up to break the silence.

"Tifa, may I ask you a somewhat personal question."

"Sure go ahead."

"Are you and Cloud….. Friends, dating, or friends with benefits."

Tifa giggled at Reno's question. "Cloud and I have never been intimate and we never will. Cloud is my best buddy in the world. We're just good friends."

"Oh. I assumed different because the two of you lived together."

"That's what everyone thinks. We look out for each other."

"Sorry I got the wrong idea."

"It's okay. I'm used to it. So, why did you have sex with Scarlett?"

"Like I told you before, I can't say. I'm too ashamed."

"This is more of a man to man conversation huh?"

Reno nodded and Tifa got up and went upstairs. She up another set of stairs to get to Cloud's bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door before entering Cloud's room. Cloud was on his back starring at the ceiling. Tifa sighed and sat down next to Cloud.

"Cloud, I need you to have a man to man conversation with Reno."

Cloud slowly turned his head to Tifa. He gave here the 'Are you fucking kidding me' look. Cloud raised his body up before he spoke to Tifa.

"Are you kidding me? I just punched the guy in the face and now you want me to talk to him?"

"It's about Elena."

Cloud sighed and then nodded in agreement to Tifa's request. She happily thanked him and kissed Cloud on his cheek. Tifa grabbed Cloud's arm and practically drug him to the basement, where Reno laid in the same spot. Tifa whispered good luck to Cloud and ran back upstairs. Cloud sighed and sat down next to Reno. Reno sat up in the bed and stared and Cloud.

"Look Cloud, I'm sorry I disrespected you upstairs."

"It's okay. I apologize for punching you. I was just pissed off at you."

"I understand."

"So…. What's going on with you and Elena?"

"I messed around on her with Scarlett."

"Why?"

Reno paused and thought about if he should tell Cloud the truth. It was something about Cloud that made Reno comfortable around him. Reno exhaled and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm a cocaine addict and Scarlett knows it. The deal was if I would sleep with her, she would keep it a secret. Elena found out and now she's gone. She made a big fuss before she left but the funny thing is when I found out she cheated I didn't holler as much as she did." Reno paused and sighed. " I need to get myself together before I lose my life."

Cloud patted his shoulder.

"You will I'll help you out. I'll offer to put you in rehab if you want."

Reno was shocked by Cloud's offer. "Thanks Cloud but I can't ask you to do that for me."

"You didn't ask. I'm offering."

Reno smiled at Cloud's statement and so did Cloud. Something about Cloud's smile made Reno feel warm and fuzzy inside. He had the urge to reach out and touch Cloud's skin but he knew it would offend Cloud. Cloud got up from the bed and walked t the staircase. Once he got there, he turned around and spoke to Reno.

"I hope you have a successful recovery. We'll talk about the price tomorrow. I'll call and check around in the yellow pages."

Reno nodded before lying down and going to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

_**Well I hope you all liked it. Since Thanksgiving is Thursday, I might post a Thanksgiving chapter in honor of the holiday. Anyways, I hope you all like it. I'm thinking about the next chapter now. I have to go study for this Psychology test that I didn't even start to study for lol. ~Myresa**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Since my hubbie is neglecting me for Bioshock 2 on my Playstation3, I decided to updated. I have high hopes for this fic. My goal is to get over 100 reviews and I'm doing pretty good so far. All I can do is bless each an every one of you with a great chapter. Enough with my rambling, on with the chapter. ~Myresa_**

Reno woke up the next morning feeling extra shitty. He didn't want to tell anyone his secret but he gave in when it came to Cloud. He pulled the covers back and saw that his private area was wet. He frowned in confusion as he pulled his penis out to inspect it. Reno was shocked to see that cum was everywhere. _Did I dream about Cloud last night? No... I couldn't have...Could I? _He shook the thought out of his head as head went to the dresser and grabbed some lounge clothes. Reno went into the shower and fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, feeling clean and fresh. Reno went upstairs and saw that Tifa was in the kitchen cooking a very big breakfast. Sausage, bacon, eggs with cheese, biscuits, and pancakes filled the kitchen.

Reno sat down at the counter, waiting for Tifa to finish. Cloud rushed down the steps with the yellow pages and a highlighter in his hands. He he smelled the aroma in the kitchen. He kissed Tifa's cheek and sat next to Reno. Reno saw that Cloud was keeping his promise by looking in the yellow pages for a rehabilitation centers. Reno leaned over and whispered in Cloud's ear so Tifa wouldn't hear him.

"Found anything?"

"I found one that's about five miles away from here. It's 300 gil a month. They release you when they feel you have completely recovered." Cloud whispered back.

"What are you two knuckle heads whispering about?" Tifa asked in a questioning tone.

"I was telling Reno how beautiful you are." Cloud said sarcastically.

Tifa, Reno, and Cloud laughed as Tifa placed plates full of food in front of Reno and Cloud. She then grabbed another plate for her. Once grace were said, everyone dug into their food in silence. The mystery dream that Reno had played back in forth in his mind. He hated himself for not remembering the dream especially a dream that made him bust a nut. Cloud saw that Reno was in thinking mode and decided to say something to get him out of that mode.

"So Reno, will you see Tseng today?"

"I don't know. As a matter of fact, I don't know if I have to report to work today. I'll have to go by and see."

Cloud nodded as he put a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. Tifa's eyes shifted from Reno and Cloud and from Cloud to Reno. She was still kind of disappointed that Reno didn't tell her the reason why he slept with Scarlett. Cloud thought about if Reno was to go to rehab today, he would want to make sure Reno have one good dinner.

"Tifa, can you bring Thanksgiving a little late today?"

"Sure I don't mind...but what for?"

"We're saying see you soon to someone dear." Cloud said as he slightly glanced over at Reno.

Reno put his head down as he ate the last of his food. Tifa looked over to Reno and it sadden her to see Reno down and out.

"What's going on with you Reno?"

Reno looked up and saw that Tifa was really concerned for him. He sighed and decided to tell her the truth.

"I'm a... cocaine addict." Tifa gasped as Reno continued. "It's been going on for months order to past my drug test I have to give Scarlett sex so she won't tell on me. Cloud is offering me to put me through rehab. I have to tell Scarlett that I'm done being a sex toy for her own personal enjoyment."

Silence was in 7th Heaven as the three friends tried to come up with something to say. Cloud had finally said something to break the silence.

"We need to go Reno. We also need to get you enrolled in the rehabilitation center."

Reno nodded and got up from the counter. Cloud went upstairs to grab his black boots. He came back downstairs and put on his trench coat. Reno emerged from the basement and walked out the door with Cloud. Tifa got herself together and grabbed some aluminum pans to start a late Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

Cloud and Reno walked inside of Shinra Inc. The employees stared at Reno as he walked by.

"You go to Scarlett and I'll pack your things."

Reno nodded and gave Cloud directions as to how to get to his dorm. Cloud walked away when he got as all of the information he needed and Reno headed towards Scarlett's office. Once he got there, he knocked lightly on the glass door. She said come in and Reno walked into the office. Reno saw that Scarlett was looking over some documents. She glanced up and smiled once she saw Reno's face.

"Reno... you want some of me?" Scarlett purred.

Reno mentally called her a old horny bitch but made sure that he didn't say it out loud.

"No actually I came here to tell you that I'm taking a leave for awhile."

Scarlett was shocked and she stood up from her chair and folded her arms. "I knew one day you would get yourself together." She slowly approached them and rubbed his chest gently. But does this means are affair has to go too?"

Reno lightly pushed Scarlett away. "Yes it does. It's time for me to get my life together. Cloud has my things packed and I'm probably not going to be back for at least 60 days."

Scarlett nodded. "That's fine. I wish you the best of luck and I literally mean that."

Scarlett reached her hand out to Reno so he could shake it. He did and bid Scarlett a good bye. He left her office feeling like a weight has been lifted off of him. He headed towards his dorm to see that Cloud packed the remaining of his belongings. Cloud handed Reno a suitcase and they both walked out of Shinra Inc. without saying a word to one another. Cloud hopped into his delivery car after putting Reno's things into the trunk. He turned the ignition on and began driving back to 7th Heaven. After 20 minutes of driving, Cloud and Reno finally made it back to 7th Heaven. Reno and Cloud was surprised that Tifa had dinner ready and they had only been gone for 1 hour.

"How did you do all of this Tifa!" Cloud asked in astonishment.

"I have my ways." Tifa stated cheerfully.

"Everything looks great." Reno chipped in.

"Thanks. Well c'mon let's eat."

Reno, Tifa, and Cloud grabbed some plates and began filling their plates with greens, mac and cheese, ham, turkey, and dressing. Once they were done getting their food, they sat down at the candlelit table and said grace. Once grace was said, everyone dug in their food, saying ooh and ahhh in between their bites. Once Tifa swallowed the turkey in her mouth she started a conversation.

"So did you two go to the rehab center?"

Both Cloud and Reno looked at each other. They had completly forgot about the rehab center.

"You two forgot didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Reno stated as he strached his head.

"I'll call tomorrow morning. Dinner was great Tifa. I'm going to bed."

Cloud got up and rinsed his plate off before going off to bed. Tifa did the same and omce she did the little the dishes in the sink and went back to the table with Reno.

"You need me to do anything for you Reno?"

"No thanks. I think I'll just chill."

Tifa nodded and went upstairs. Reno sat in silence as he thought about the new adventure of rehab.

_**I'm going to end the chapter there. I'll update sometime next week. Until then, read something else lol. ~Myresa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for the late update but I'm updating now. I'm officially out of school so that means I'll be updating a little more often. Probably twice a week. I was just catching up on some sleep that I needed really badly. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I'm just going to end the A/N right here. ~Myresa_**

Reno woke up in the same spot he had went to sleep in. He stretched his arms and legs before trudging to the basement bathroom and taking a shower. After 20 minutes, Reno emerged from the bathroom and lotion his body up. He then put on a regular white t shirt and some black jeans and his goggle looking headband on his red hair. He grabbed his luggage and brung it upstairs into the small living room. He sat them down and went into the kitchen and into the fridge. He grabbed some eggs, sausage, and pancake mix along with skillets to cook the the edible food in.

Reno scrabbled the eggs in a small bowl and put them to the side while placing the sausage in the skillet. The aroma in the kitchen made Tifa smile as she came down the stairs. She waved good morning to Reno and Reno did the same. She noticed that Reno was cooking breakfast so she grabbed a pitcher and some oranges to make fresh orange juice. She cut them in half and began to squeeze the juices out of them. Cloud came downstairs and was surprised to see that Reno was making breakfast. Cloud waved good morning to Reno and helped Tifa with the orange juice. Everyone was in silence as they made breakfast. Once all the food was done, Reno grabbed three plates, forks, glasses, and knives and placed them on the small counter. Everyone grabbed their helping of food and began to eat. After taking a couple of bites from his pancake, Reno said something to break the silence.

"So Cloud, what did the rehabilitation center say?"

"They said it's 300 Gil per week that you stay there. I told them I'll pay 1,200 Gil which means you'll be there for 4 weeks or 30 days."

Reno nodded. "That's fine. Thanks Cloud. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Cloud shook his head after eating a bite of his eggs. "I did this from the kindness of my heart. No worries. I have to get going. Be ready by 4 so I can drop you off. If I do some deliveries today I'll probably be done by today and I don't have to do anything tomorrow."

Reno nodded as he went to the sink and washed his dishes. Cloud went upstairs and began to wash up to get his day at work started. Reno grabbed his and Tifa's plate to wash. She thanked him and Reno nodded. Once Reno was done he turned to Tifa but instead he got arms wrapped around his body. It caught him off guard so it took him a minute or two to wrap his arms around her. Tifa hugged Reno tighter and so did Reno. Tifa broke the embrace and kissed Reno on the cheek. Reno rubbed it in softly with his thumb. Tifa smiled at Reno and Reno flashed her a little smile also and it made Tifa giggle.

"I'm glad to see you get yourself together."

"Yeah I am too. I'm glad I have friends like Cloud and you."

"Friends are supposed to help you through the good and the bad."

Reno nodded as Cloud came downstairs and grabbed his trench coat. He went up to Tifa and kissed her on her cheek and waved the both of them good bye. Tifa turned back to Reno.

"Since Cloud is gone, you want to take a little stroll?"

Reno nodded and they both went outside to take a little walk. Tifa locked the door and went next to Reno's side and walked with him. After 30 minutes of walking, Reno and Tifa was laughing and talking about each. Cracking jokes on each other was their specialty. Tifa saw an ice cream stand and urged Reno to buy her one. Reno eventually gave in and bought her a cookie dough ice cream bowl while he had cookies and cream ice cream bowl. They continued to walk down the road, laughing while eating the ice cream. Once they were finished, Reno threw their bowls in a trash can. Reno sat down on a bench and so did Tifa. She laid on Reno's shoulder and Reno wrapped his arm around her. It was always cool in the winter time in Midgar so luckily Reno had a hoodie on up under his coat. Tifa snuggled up under Reno more for more heat. She was happy when she finally got it. She looked up at Reno and saw the concern on his face.

"Whatever you're thinking about, don't worry. You know you have Cloud and I to help you out at any given moment."

Reno nodded. "You're right. Tifa, thank..."

Tifa looked back at Reno to ask him why he didn't finish his statement. She had a confused look on her face and she could feel it. Reno was starring off into space and she didn't know why. Tifa turned in the direction Reno was staring and was surprised to see Elena. Elena eyes had hurt in them. Although she was pissed at Reno for what he had done, she still missed and loved him. Seeing him with Tifa didn't settle too well her. Tifa quickly got out of Reno's arms and uncuddled with him. She knew that Elena would get the wrong idea about her and Reno. Tifa got up from the bench and rubbed her hands together while talking to Reno.

"I'm sure you two have some words to say to each other so I'm going to head back to 7th Heaven. Reno, it's 2: 30. Remember to be back by 4 so Cloud can drop you off."

With that said, Tifa walked away without making eye contact or saying anything to Elena. Reno sighed and got up from the bench to look at Elena more. She noticed that she had on a Shinra uniform coat but it wasn't hers it was Rude's name on it. Reno sighed again as he realized that Elena went back to Rude again. Elena looked down at Rude's name and immediately felt bad. She sighed and finally said something to Reno because the silence between them was killing her in the inside.

"Reno, I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I was just pissed and I was wrong. I too have a secret."

Reno shook his head and sighed. "We're no longer together. What the secret is, keep it. I don't want to know."

"No you need to know." Elena said reassuring. "Remember the time I told you Rude and I have been messing around thr first time you found out? Well it never stop and that's why I'm in the wrong."

Elena put her head down and began to cry and sob. Reno sighed and just looked at Elena. She had a lot of balls to hurt Reno but not telling him about Rude but it was all in the past now. There's no point of going through this with Elena. What's done is done and Reno was done with Elena. Reno patted Elena's shoulders and it made her look up.

"There's no point of going through this. The road behind you is the road that you need to go down and the road behind me is where I need to go. It's over because you and nature said it's over. Just to let you know, I've been super stressed lately and it got so bad that I started to do cocaine. I'm going to rehab for 30 days to get clean. So there you have it. We don't need to be together."

Elena was shocked to know that Reno has been doing drugs but she shook the situation off her shoulders. "We can get through it."

Reno shook his head. "It's too much damage that has been done to our relationship and honestly... I don't want to heal it."

The words shot Elena in the heart as Reno walked down his road. He was surprised that he didn't cry about the situation. It showed Reno that he may be weak to others but deep inside he was a strong lion. He took his pride and smiled. Even though he had a drug addiction, Reno now feels in his heart that he can overcome anything. Him not crying about Elena really showed him that he didn't love her and it's time to move on to something that's meaningful.

**_I'm going to end the chapter there. Hope you all like it. I'll update Friday. Until then, read something else lol! ~Myresa_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_So, we left off with Reno separating roads with Elena and now Reno is heading back to 7th Heaven. I apologize for the chapter being somewhat short. I wanted to give you guys a quick update. I was going to update yesterday but it was my 1 year anniversary with my husband and I was gone all day. Anyways, I'm going to stop the A/N right here. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! ~Myresa_**

Reno sulked into 7th Heaven and was greeted by Tifa. She decided to ask no questions about the encounter with Elena. Instead, she escorted him to the table and sat a plate of food in front of him. Reno face lit up as he saw what was on the plate. Steak and red potatoes with A1 steak sauce on the steak, Reno's favorite dinner meal. Reno leaped up and kissed Tifa on the cheek and sat back down. She grabbed his knife and fork and dug into the wonderful meal.

Tifa smiled at him while she went upstairs and headed towards Cloud's room. She lightly knock on the door and entered the room. She sat down next to Cloud on his bed. She saw him counting the Gil up for Reno's rehab. She noticed that Cloud was scraping up money to pay for it. She got up without a word and went into her room. She grabbed some Gil from her piggy bank and went back in Cloud's room.

She handed the money to him without saying a word. He turned around and saw the Gil in Tifa's hand. Cloud knew she wanted to help out so he didn't even bother to stop her. He added the combined amount of Gil and was satisfied that it was an equal amount. He folded the bills down and placed them in his pocket. He got up from his bed and so did Tifa. Without any words spoken, Cloud and Tifa went back to the the dining area of 7th Heaven.

They saw Reno sulking on the counter area. Tifa went over to him and rubbed his back to comfort sighed as Cloud grabbed his keys and trench coat. Once it was on, he spoke to Reno.

"We need to get going Reno."

Reno nodded and got up from his seat and grabbed his coat. Once it was on he walked over to his luggage and grabbed it. He and Cloud headed out the door while Tifa was yelling good bye from behind them. Cloud popped his trunk open to allow Reno to put his luggage in. Once Reno put his luggage away, he got in the passenger seat and put on his seat belt and waited for Cloud to turn the ignition. Cloud began driving on the road without saying a word to Reno.

Reno felt it was tension in the car so he didn't fix his mouth to say anything to Cloud. Cloud sighed as he had his eyes locked on the road.

"So... what did Scarlett say to you?"

It Reno a couple of moments to get his mind right. "Uh... she told me good luck."

"I wish you well in rehab."

"Thanks but you know I have to pay you back right?"

Cloud frowned a little before responding. "Why?"

"Because you didn't have to do this."

"7th Heaven and my delivery business is coming along just fine. I know I didn't have to do this but I wanted to do this. You're my friend and I want to see you beat this addiction."

"...Thanks."

Cloud nodded and the two sat in silence as the rehabilitation center began to appear in their eye sights. Reno inhaled and exhaled heavily constantly because his nerves was beginning to get the best of him. Cloud pulled up at the front of the entrance and turned the car off. He went to the entrance of the center and waited for Reno to grab his belongings. Once Reno grabbed everything that belonged to him, he went over to Cloud and stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Thanks again Cloud."

"No problem good luck."

Reno nodded and reached his hands out for Cloud to give him hug. Cloud smiled a little and hugged his friend. He gave him a friendly pat on his shoulders. Reno nodded towards Cloud and Cloud did the same. Reno picked his luggage back up and headed in the rehabilitation center. Once he was in he went to the front counter and spoke to the lady that was at the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am. My name is Reno and I'm here to check in."

The woman nodded and began to glide her fingers on the keyboard that was in front of her. Once she stopped, she got up from her seat. "Please come with me Mr. Reno."

Reno nodded and followed the woman. Reno glanced at his surroundings while he followed the woman. The rehab center gave more of a homey touch rather than a place of recovery and Reno was fine with that. He noticed that there was a WI FI setup near the HDTV in the lobby. He realized that him and the woman turned to the right and on the wall it said men and women. The woman stopped at the closed door as soon as they made the turn. She inserted a key in the door and opened. Reno was surprised to know that he had a room to himself. This room had a flat screen tv and a WIFI router. It also had a king size bed with two nightstands and two lamps. The room also contained words above the bed. Reno looked closely at them as he read them out loud.

"Remember, you can do anything you want. ~Rose. Who's Rose?"

The woman smiled at Reno. "I am. Nice to meet ya. I'll be the consulor here. I need you to take your sleeping clothes out of your luggage and give me the rest. It's protocol. You'll meet all of your house mates tomorrow. Make sure you meet in the front lobby at 9:00 a.m. sharp. Have a nice night."

Reno nodded and pulled some clothes out of his suitcase and gave the rest to Rose. He laid down in his bed and immediately fell asleep.

**Happy belated Christmas. I would more than likely updated on January 1, 2011. I'm trying to complete this in February so I can post my other FFVII story. Well I hope you all liked it. Well Happy early New Year! ~Myresa**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okay, last year we left off with Cloud dropping Reno off at Rehab. Sorry for the month later update. School is really a hassle this semester. Homework is due everyday which means most of my focus is going towards hoework. I'll try to update every week like I did last semester. More than likely that new story I was talking about won't be posted until I finish this semester. At least I'm updating so don't hate me too much. I also apologize if the chapter is a little short I still have my FFVIII story to update. Please read and review. ~Myresa_**

Reno streched his limbs after a long night of sleep. He was well rested and honestly, he wasn't ready to wake up at 8: 15 in the morning. He wished he could just sleep all day. Evenn after 9 hours of sleep, Reno still wasn't rested all the way but he was rested enough. Reno let out a big yawn and streched his arms into the air as he got up and went in the shower. After 30 minutes in the shower, Reno went to the dresser and lotioned himself up he quickly threw his clothes on as he saw that it was 10 minutes to 9. He noticed that the rest of his luggage was at the foot of the door. He grabbed it and placed it on his bed.

He ran out his door and walked up to the hallway. He saw two people siiting in the couch like chairs, waiting for Rose. Reno sat down and waved at the them and they waved back. Reno smiled, thinking to himself that this was the right decision and he was more than glad that Cloud and Tifa put their Gil together and paid for his treatment. Two more people came and a couple of seconds later, Rose appeared in the lounge. She stood in front of the flat screen TV and waved at Reno befoe speaking.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Since it's the first day, we'll wait 5 more minutes before we began our group therapy."

Everyone nodded and got more comfortable. After the 5 minutes went by, Rose exhaled before standing in front of everyone and began to speak again.

"Well it looks like everyone is here so let's begin." Reno glanced at the room and saw that including him, there was only 6 people. 7 if you include Rose. Reno aimed his eyes back at Rose. "This is a group therapy session and we will do this every morning at 9: 00 a.m. No exceptions."

A lady raised her hand and Rose acknowledge her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"What are the conseqences if we don't show up t group therapy?"

"That's an excellent question. You're privaleges will be taken away. Your privaleges includes letters, family visits, and time away from the rehabilitation center. Group therapy is a very important factor in treatment. Same rule applies if you're late like Elena here."

_ELENA! _Reno snapped his head back and there tood Elena, right in his face. His stomach began to turn and he instantly felt sick to his stomach. He clutched it and then raised his hand. He spoke once Rose acknowledge him.

"Yes Reno?"

"May I be excuse for 2 miutes please?"

Rose waved him off and Reno hopped up and ran to the bathroom. He quickly ran to the toilet because he thought he had to throw up but he didn't. He thanked Gaia and went to the sink and splashed some water in his face. Once Reno collected his thoughts, he walked out and sat back down in his chair. Elena looked at him from the corner of her eye and was hurt to see that Reno wasn't looking at her. Reno wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Rose cleared her throat and continues to speak.

"Well now that Reno is back, today's group therapy is introductions. Say your name, where you're from, what you're good at, and why you're here. We'll start with you ma'am." Rose pointed t the woman that had raised her hand before Reno. She stood up and exhaled.

"My name is Tammy Johnson. I'm from Midgar. I'm good at cooking and being a mother to my three children. The reason why I'm here is because... I let the father of my children take control of my life. I was told that this rehabilitation center helps all people in need so... here I am."

Tammy flashed a smile before sitting down. Everyone applauded. A man that was sitting next to Tammy stood up and exhaled before speaking to the crowd.

"Good morning everyone. My names Jayson. I'm also from Midgar. I'm good at working my ass off for my wife and two children. I'm here because I'm an achololic. One day my lottle girl told me she was scared and I said why. She said because she had a nightmare about me being dead."

It sounded like Jayson wanted to continue but his ears chicked him and he broke down and began to cry. He quickly sat down and everyone applauded. Tammy comforted him and Jayson gathered himself together. A woman that was sittng next Jayson stood up also and began to speak.

"My name is Stacey. I'm from Wutai. I'm good at staying in toruble. I'm here cause I have a cocaine addiction."

Tears slid down Sacey's face as everyone applauded her as she sat down. Once everyone stopped clapping, Reno stood up and cleared his throat. Elena was still hoping that Reno would glance at her but he didn't.

"My name's Reno and I'm from Midgar. I'm good at being my worst enemy." Reno chuckled and so did everyone else before he continued. "I'm here cause I also have a cocaine addiction. My two very close friends helped me with the fees and here I am. Thank you."

Reno sat down and everyone clapped. Elena was last and she stood up. She glanced at Reno but he still didn't look at her. She sighed and turned her attention to the rest of the group.

"My name is Elena and I'm Reno's ex." Everyone gasped at her words. She expected a reaction from Reno but was diappointed when he didn't react. Elena continued. "I'm from Wutai also. I'm good at fuckin everything up. I'm here cause I have a sex addiction and I'm a complusive liar."

Elena sat down as eveyone clapped including Reno. She smiled to see that Reno clapped for her. Rose got up from her seat.

"Well that's it. You're free to do anything but it must be legal and you must be on the primeter of the center. Okay, that's it."

Everyone got up from their seats and went outside. Reno went straight back to his room and laid back down before closing and locking the door. Once he got naked and comfortable under the covers, there was a knock on the door. Reno turned over and ignored the knock. He knew it was Elena. _I'm focusing on me Elena._

**_Okay maybe it was a little longer than I thought but oh well. I hope you all like. There's supposed to be a blizzard coming here in Michigan and we're supposed to get 10 to 15 inches of snow which means I probably won't have school Wednesday. So, what I'm going to do is Do all of my homework for next week and on Friday I WILL have an update posted. The snow is supposed to start tonight so by tomorrow night I should be snowed in. Anyways, please review and see ya on Friday! ~Myresa_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm back you guys. I know I've been missing in action for almost 2 months but the good thing is that I'm back...right? Anyways, this semester is almost over which means I'll be visiting this site more however I am going to go to school in the summer also but that semester don't start until June 28. What really kept my attention is this 10 page research paper that I have to for English 120. I'm getting the hang of it so here I am. We last left off with Reno running into Elena from rehab and we shall continue from there. Please review and I apologize for the 2 month delay. ~Myresa**_

Reno woke up to sweat dripping from his face. He palmed his face thinking to himself did he have a dream or a nightmare. He whipped some of the sweat away with the back of his hand. Reno grabbed the sheets and threw it off his body. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw that it was cum all over the sheets and his legs. _I'm too old to be having wet dreams...right?_ Reno shook the thought of a wet dream out of his head and got up and went to the bathroom. After 10 minutes of showering, he came back to the bedroom area and changed his sheets before getting dressed.

Reno was combing and spraying his hair with a lot of oil sheen when there was a knock on the door. He unlocked it told who ever it was to come in. A woman was couching and waving the oil sheen cloud from her face before speaking to Reno.

"Reno, it's me Rose."

Reno stopped spraying his hair for a moment and turned to Rose. "Hey Rose."

Still coughing and waving the oil cloud away, Rose still managed to speak. "Hey, instead of having group therapy this morning, we're going to have it at 8 sharp. You should take this time out and get to know your peers."

Reno nodded as he continued to spray his hair. Rose ran out of Reno's room, having enough of the oil cloud that shrouded Reno's room. Once Reno was done pampering his hair, he walked out of his room and headed to the pool/backyard area of the building. He saw that Stacey was sitting by herself smoking a cigarette while Jayson was apparently trying to teach himself how to swim.

"Hey Stacey. You mind if I sit here?"

Stacey flashed an all white smile at Reno and motioned for him to take and seat and Reno did. She put out her cigarette and blow the smoke in her mouth in the opposite direction. She opened her purse and reached inside of it to grab some gum. She offered some to Reno but he simply shook his head. Stacey placed the gum pack on the table as she stuffed one piece in her mouth and began talking to Reno.

"Ya know Reno, just by looking at you you're a brave man.'

Reno smiled at Stacey's kind words. "I wouldn't exactly call myself brave..."

"You are. Most men would leave when they see their ex. Especially if they ended on bad terms. How are you holding up about that?"

Reno sensed that Stacey's voice was more concerned about him rather than being in his business and he respected that. Stacey was a little cute to Reno. She had blonde hair and people could hardly notice the makeup on her face. Her red swim suit fit just right on her petite body. Reno smiled at Stacey again and began talking to her.

"I'm okay. I must admit I don't want to see her but I'm focusing on me and that's it. I don't have time for Elena and her games."

"You still love her?"

Reno sighed. "Of course I do. We just recently broken up. Can't fall out of love that easily. What about you and your children?"

Stacey sighed also. "Their with their grandmother and I still love him but just like you I'm focusing on me."

Reno smiled a little. "Well, I guess that makes two of us."

Reno and Stacey both giggled and continued their conversation. Reno learned that Stacey wants to own her own restaurant in Wutai. She looked so animated when she was explaining the decor to Reno but Reno thought iit was a plus in a woman. Stacey learned that Reno works for Shinra Inc. and that he was doing the headmistress in order to keep his job.

"That had to be tough to do that every month."

"Yeah but what's in the past is in the past."

Stacey's eye shifted from Reno to the door and back at Reno. " I wouldn't say that whole heartily. The past is coming up from behind you."

Reno frowned a little and turned his head back and saw what Stacey was talking about. Elena was standing right behind him and Reno sighed. Stacey quietly gathered her purse and walked away back into the building and came back out empty handed and jumped into the pool with Jayson and started playing tag like little kids. Elena sat down in the chair Stacey was sitting in and slightly glared at Reno.

"That's your new rehab whore?"

"No. I just met the woman and I think she's a great person at heart. It's none of your damn business anyways."

Elena sighed. "Can we talked Reno?"

"About what?" Reno barked.

"About us. Look, we're both here to get help and I want to heal with you. I want to work on our relationship as we heal our personal issues."

Reno just glared at Elena. "Ya know what Elena, you had the nerve to bitch at me about my flaws but what about yours? You're an addict too and so that doesn't make you better than me! I'm focusing on me so fuck you Elena! Don't talk to me anymore about 'us' cause there is no 'us'!"

Reno got up from his chair and stormed inside of the building, leaving Elena in tears.

_**Okay, hopefully I made a comeback. Hope you all like it and I'll post more soon and I mean it this time. By the way, to all the Regret fans (My FFVIII story) Regrets will be on hold for a while I have to figure out how to put more of my own taste into the story without straying away from the main storyline in the game so please bear with me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. By the way, yes that's me sleeping on my profile pic on this website but that hand is my husband's lol.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is officially off of the hold area on my profile. I know it's been a minute since I've updated but I had a bad case of writer's block but I think I got it together. Thanks to everyone that supported me so far. Hopefully I can get my reviews and readers back.**

**Midnight Rain 87: I'm glad you was looking forward to my update but I'm back to stay, Like I said in my review for Valentine's Rose, have a safe trip but don't forget to have fun. Update when you get settle in and hopefully I can get another read and review from you.**

Today was visit day for the patients that were enrolled in the treatment program. Reno was more than excited to see Tifa, Tseng, and Cloud. They have supported him since day one and they really did fill the hole in his heart. When his mother and father was killed in a car crash a few years ago, Tifa, Cloud, and Tseng helped him picked up the pieces. Reno finished getting dressed and after that he went to his bed and made it up. He didn't want his friends coming in his room and it was junky. Once he made sure everything was in order, Reno left his room and met Stacey in the lobby.

"Good morning Reno." Stacey said smiling.

"Good morning. Who's coming to visit you?"

"Just my children and mother." Stacey replied.

Reno nodded and told Stacey about Cloud, Tifa, and Tseng and how the four of them became friends. She smiled and awed at certain parts Reno had told her. Reno turned his head and saw Elena across from him. Reno simply ignored her and continued to have a conversation with Stacey until everyone else showed up. Elena huffed and turned her attention to Jayson, who just walked in the lobby. He had a perplexed expression on his face as Elena tried her best to strike up an conversation. Reno knew Elena was being childish and was trying to make him jealous but it won't work. He simply continued his conversation with Stacey.

All conversations ceased when Rose and Tammy walked into the lobby. Everyone's attention was now on Rose. She glanced at a piece of paper before looking up at the crowd.

"Okay, today, as you guys already know, is family day, or as some people would like to cal it, visit day. Tammy, I have a Robert Johnson here to see you."

Rose turned her full attention to Tammy and Tammy smiled. "Yes. That's my father."

A couple of moments later, Tammy's father emerged from the door and Tammy jumped up like a four year old and hugged her father tightly. Tears streamed down her face and tears came from her father's eyes. Everyone awed and clapped as the father and daughter exchanged words. Rose allowed them to leave the lobby area and have some quality time together.

The rules of family day was that each patient must wear a tether. The patient or the family member can't go beyond 30 miles of the center. If the patient or the family member violate the rule then the family member and patient will not have visitation rights which Reno didn't want to risk so he decided he would follow rules for once in his life.

Rose glanced down at the paper again and looked at Jayson. "Jayson, I have and Heaven and Nevaeh for you along with a Crystal."

A tear slid down Jayson's face. "That's my wife and two children."

Jayson hugged his family tightly before they could even get in the lobby. Jayson immediately took them out of the center and Rose smiled at the small family as she glanced at the paper and looked at Elena.

"Elena, I have a Rude waiting for you. He's outside." Rose said pointing in the direction that Rude was waiting. Elena nodded and got up from her seat. She glanced at Reno before walking out of the lobby.

"Last but not least, Reno. I have a Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and Tseng waiting for you. They're also outside." Rose said.

"Thanks Rose." Reno replied as he got up from his seat and went in the direction that Rose pointed to. Reno was more than happy that his friends were waiting on the opposite side of the center because he didn't want to face Rude or Elena. Don't get him wrong, Reno could give two fucks about Elena and Reno being together but that still didn't mean he wanted to face them together. What hurt Reno the most is Elena's hypocritical actions. She hollered at him about the shit he did in life but behind closed doors, she was doing the same thing and that wasn't okay with Reno.

Reno walked out of the door and saw his friends. They all looked the same. Tseng was in his Shinra Inc. uniform, Tifa had on a regular t shirt and jeans, though, her breast seemed like they have gotten larger. Cloud had on his delivery uniform on and his hair still looked liked a chocobo's ass. Reno smiled at them as they all embraced him. Once the hug session was over, Reno told them about the rule thing and they all agreed to go to the Midgar Mall since it was only about five miles away from the center. Plus, the mall had just about everything.

Tseng, Tifa, and Cloud agreed with Reno's decision and the four of them hopped into the Shinra Inc. company's car that Tseng had brought with him.

"So, how' it going so far?" Tseng asked while he was driving towards the destination.

"It's going pretty good. I have to be honest though. I thought I wasn't going to make it because for the first week I was itching and sweating for the drug but now that it's been six weeks, I don't think about it anymore." Reno Replied.

"So you're coming home soon?" Tifa asked hopefully.

"Yup. It looks like sixty days were perfect for me." Reno replied.

"That's great news. Scarlet told me to tell her when was the earliest you can get back to work. I'll tell her in three weeks for you just in case you want to get settle in for a couple of days before going back to work." Tseng replied as he pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"Thanks a lot guys." Reno replied

"We're your friends Reno. We'll always be here for you and don't think you're going to pay Tifa and I back our money because we don't want it." Cloud said in a threatening voice but Reno knew he was just messing around.

Reno raised his right hand in a salute. "Yes sir! You don't have to tell me twice."

The four of them laughed as Tseng parked the car and they got out of it. They walked into the entrance of the mall and Tifa immediately squealed and ran into a fragrance store.

"Ill meet you guys in another store!" Tifa yelled behind as she poked her head out of the store.

The three men nodded and they walked around for a bit before deciding that they were hungry so they went to the food court area of the mall and ordered some burgers and fries. After they got their food, they sat down at a nearby table.

"Did you meet anyone with the same problem like yours? Cloud asked as he took a bite of his burger.

Reno swallowed the fires he had in his mouth before responding. "Yeah. Her name is Tammy but I did make a new friend. Her name is Stacey. She in to be stronger as a person."

"She experienced emotional trauma?" Tseng asked he took a bite of his burger.

"You could say that. I don't want to talk about her issues though."

"Understandable. You guys want something to drink? I'm going to get me some root beer." Tseng said.

"Make that two root beers." Reno replied.

"Make that three." Cloud chimed in.

Tseng nodded and walked away to get the drinks. Reno and Cloud continued their burgers and pushed their tray aside. Tifa joined them a couple of moments later with a shopping bag and an order of fries in one hand and a soda in the other. She sat down next to Reno and placed her things on the table.

"I couldn't help myself." Tifa said as she pointed to the bag.

Cloud and Reno peeked inside of the shopping bag and they both were surprised when they found out the bag was filled with nothing but scented candles. Reno had to admit that they smelled good and wondered how much Tifa spent on them. Tseng came back with the root beers and they began to drink their drinks.

"I got some disturbing encounters the first day of recovery." Reno said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Come to find out, Elena is enrolled in the program also."

Cloud choke and spat out his root beer. Reno and Tifa quickly patted him on the back to stop him from choking. Tseng grabbed some napkins and whipped away the root beer that Cloud spat out. Once Tseng was done cleaning the mess, he turned to Cloud.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah. It's just that the news shocked me." Cloud said as soon as he stopped coughing.

"What is she in for?" Tifa asked to get back on the subject.

"According to her, for a sex addiction and for being a compulsive liar." Reno replied.

"Well at least she's honest." Cloud stated bitterly.

Cloud didn't like the fact that Elena was in the program with Reno but it seems like Reno have everything together about the situation so he decided not to comment about it anymore.

"Just out of curiosity, did Rude come for a visit?" Tseng asked.

"Yeah but how did you know?" Reno asked Tseng.

"He took off of work today." Tseng replied.

"Enough about Elena and Rude. Let's explore this mall a bit more and have some fun. We haven't seen our Reno in a month and a half now." Tifa said excitingly.

Everyone agreed and threw their trash away before leaving the food court area. They went to a clothing store and went their own ways inside. Reno saw a blue shirt that said 'You Just Got Owed!' and laughed at it. He picked it up and decided that the price was reasonable so picked it up and grabbed the same shirt in red. He went over to the jeans section and grabbed two pairs of black jeans and placed them in his arms. Reno decided not to shop any further and he went to the register. He stood behind Cloud as he glanced at what Cloud had and Reno's eyes went wide.

"You're a copy cat Strife!"

Cloud turned around and looked down to see what Reno was talking about. They had the exact same shirts in the exact same colors. They both laughed as Cloud walked up to the cashier and paid for his stuff and moved aside so Reno could to the same thing. Once Reno paid for his stuff, Tseng came right behind him and did the same and the three of them walked out of the store.

"Where's Tifa?" Reno asked as he realized that Tifa was nowhere near them.

Tseng pointed in a direction and they saw Tifa playing a game that involved a motorcycle because she was on one screaming 'I got you!' at the screen. The men walked up to her and looked at the screen instead of talking to her because they knew it would ruin their concentration. Tifa had ran into the ocean and the screen read 'Game Over' in red letters.

"Oh c'mon!" Tifa screamed as she huffed and got off the motorcycle. Cloud decided he wanted to try and got on and began playing the game. He only played for ten seconds before going into the ocean. Cloud huffed and everyone laughed at him.

"Wanna play Reno?" Tifa asked.

"I'm going to past. I don't wan to be pissed like you and Cloud."

Tifa giggled. "I guess you have a point. What about you Tseng?"

"I'm passing too."

They all laughed as Reno suggested that they catch a quick movie. They all agreed and followed Reno to the movie theater section of the mall. They decided to go with a movie called ' Shattered' since it was only an hour and a half long. They paid for their tickets and went inside their assigned theater. Once they found a spot that they were all satisfied with, they sat down and the theater went completely dark as the movie started to play . They quickly found out it was an horror movie and Tifa quickly held on to Tseng for dear life. Everyone snickered as the film continued to play.

The movie itself was super boring to Cloud and Reno. It was too predicable. Before something would happen, Cloud and Reno had knew what was going to happen and it was funny to them because everyone in the theater was either gasping or screaming. Out of everyone that was in there, Tifa was definitely the most petrified. She was practically on Tseng's lap full of fear. Tseng chuckled as he continued to watch the film. Reno rolled his eyes and leaned over to Cloud.

"Wanna go outside?"

"Yeah." Cloud replied in a whisper.

Both of the men got up and slowly maneuvered their bodies through the aisle. Once they were out of the aisle, they walked out of the theater and went to the entrance of the mall. They sat on a bench area and stared at the sky.

"Man that was the most torture I've ever been in and the movie has only been on for ten minutes." Reno stated as high sighed.

"I can't agree with you anymore. Tifa is super easy to scare." Cloud replied.

Cloud and Reno both laughed as they continued to talk about Tifa. The two men had a great time talking about her. Reno was trying to act like Tifa and Cloud couldn't stop the laughs that came from his lips. He was laughing so hard that he was crying. Reno stopped joking around so Cloud could regain himself. Once Cloud cleared his tears, he looked at Reno. Cloud have been feeling empty since the red head had left to go to rehab. It's been quite lonely to Cloud without Reno's ignorance and comedy around.

"Get better soon. I missed your ignorance and comedy."

Reno smiled. "Are you sure those are the only reasons?"

Cloud smiled and actually thought about that for a minute. Those reasons weren't the only reasons why. Cloud had to admit that he was attracted to the red head. Although he was at times stupid, his handsomeness and personality makes Reno a wonderful person. Cloud decided to beat around the bush to see where Reno's mind was at.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh...I don't know. I was just talking shit. Wait...is there another reason?" Reno asked wondering if there really was another reason.

"Yeah..." Cloud said as he laughed nervously.

Reno raised a brow as he observed Cloud. Cloud fidgeting with his fingers and avoiding eye contact with him. This wasn't like Cloud at all.

"What's up Cloud? If it makes you feel any better, I promise I won't get mad."

Cloud looked up to him and smiled. Since Reno said he wouldn't get mad Cloud decided to get this over with. He got closer to Reno. Reno's heart pounded against his chest as Cloud got closer.

"Hey guys." Tseng called out.

Cloud quickly pulled away and turned around see Tseng and a petrified Tifa holding him. Reno and Cloud laughed out loud as Tifa shot them a glare.

"It's not funny you guys! I was really scared!"

"It wasn't even scary." Tseng said in an irritated voice.

Tifa rolled her eyes and pouted as the four of them decided to turn in for the ay. They hopped into the car and Tseng made his way back to the center. Reno thought about Cloud and how he almost kissed him. Reno's heart fluttered just thinking about it but did that mean that Cloud thought he was attractive. Does Cloud want to work out something with him? So many questions he asked himself and couldn't get answer unless he asked Cloud. His mind continued to race until Tseng pulled in front of the center. Reno opened his door and looked at Cloud, who was in the back seat with him.

"Cloud, I think I accidentally grabbed some of your clothes. You mind coming with me right quick?" Reno asked, hoping Cloud would get the hint.

"Sure." Cloud replied. "I'll be right back guys." He said to Tifa and Tseng.

They nodded and Reno and Cloud left the car and went inside the center. Reno noticed that no one was in sight. They went to Reno's room and Reno asked Cloud to close the door behind him. When he did, he looked at Reno and could tell that he wanted to talk about what happened at the mall.

"Look Reno I-"

"Shut up." Reno said and Cloud was a bit taken back by Reno's rudeness.

Reno quickly walked up to Cloud and pressed his body against the wall behind him. Reno pressed his lips against Cloud and Cloud quickly accepted them. A small moan escaped Cloud's lips as he begged Reno for entrance. Reno opened his mouth slightly as he felt Cloud's warm tongue travel through his mouth. The heat caused Reno to moan as he let his hands roam Cloud's body. Reno came across Cloud's member and Cloud eagerly pressed Reno's hand on his dick as a louder moaned came from Cloud's lips.

They continued to kiss as Cloud lightly pushed Reno back until they landed on top of each other on the bed. Cloud deepened the kiss as he shifted Reno's head. Reno managed to get Cloud's pants unzipped and he pulled Cloud's penis out and rubbed it. Cloud broke the kiss and let his moan be heard by tilting his head to the ceiling and moaning in pleasure. Cloud rubbed his member too as he felt the pain growing inside of it. It's been awhile since he's been intimate with anyone. Reno looked at Cloud and Cloud did the same.

"What do we do now? Tseng and Tifa are waiting on you." Reno asked completely confused.

"Whatever we want to do." Cloud replied in a lustful voice.

Reno smiled as he put Cloud's member inside of his mouth. The warmth and heat made Cloud melt as Reno continued to suck him. Cloud's moans got louder and louder with each suck Reno had given him. Cloud tugged Reno's hair in pleasure as Reno continued to work his magic. Cloud moved his lips to Reno's ear as he sucked on it.

"I wish I had more time so I can fuck you." Cloud stated as he breathed heavily in Reno's ear.

Cloud's breathing got more heavy as Reno was close to bringing him into a bliss. Cloud warned Reno about his seed and it made Reno go faster. Cloud dug his nails into Reno's back as he felt his penis shoot cum in Reno's mouth. Cloud tasted better than Reno expected. Once Cloud emptied his seed in Reno's mouth, he went to the bathroom to wash off the residue. Reno followed him and washed his face off to make sure nothing was on his face. Once Cloud finished washing himself off, he turned and looked at Reno. He got closer to Reno lightly kissed him on the lips.

"You don't know how long I waited for us to be intimate." Cloud said as he pulled away from Reno's lips.

"Where do we go from here?" Reno asked.

"We work on 'us' when you get out, unless you're not interested anymore."

"Of course I'm interested. I've always had sexual thoughts about you. I just never acted on them." Reno replied honestly.

Cloud smiled at him as he kissed Reno before leaving the bedroom and walking out the room. Reno smiled extremely hard as he plopped down in his bed. Cloud was officially his lover. He didn't care about his hard, throbbing penis that Cloud left him. It would have been a blissful evening if Tseng and Tifa wasn't waiting for Cloud. Reno's smile stayed on his face until he fell asleep.

**Until next time readers...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back with another chapter, though it did take me awhile to figure out what I was going to do with it. Thanks to Chaos Lord Bahamut for the review.**

**Chaos Lord Bahamut: I'm glad you was able to finish reading the chapter. I hope you update The Gateway soon also.**

**WARNING: This chapter may be shorter than the last chapter. You have been warned.**

Two weeks had passed since Reno and Cloud shared tongues with one another and today was also the day Reno graduates from rehab. It's been a long sixty days and Reno was more than happy to get out of the place and go back to work and be with his friends full time. He was lucky to have great friends like Tifa, Tseng, and Cloud, well, Cloud is now his lover. Reno packed the rest of his things in his luggage and drug his luggage to the lobby so Rose could inspect it. Reno felt that the inspection was stupid but Rose had to do what she was told. Reno went back to his room and made sure everything was out of it before he closed the door, not looking back and praying that he doesn't have to go back to that lonely room. Reno met Jayson, Tammy, and Stacey in the lobby and the four of them were talking about how each of them grew as an individual. Elena and Rose showed up a couple of seconds later and the conversations that once filled the room had ceased.

"I see that everyone have all of their things together." Rose started. "Your family members are waiting outside. Once we get outside, we will begin the ceremony. Please take your luggage to whatever car you're riding in first then meet me in the back."

Everyone nodded as they got up and grabbed their things. A smile went across Reno's face as he realized that he was completely healed and he didn't have to worry about coming back here ever again. He walked out of the front door and put his things in the Shinra company car that Tseng drove in two weeks ago. He closed the door and turned to see Elena putting her things in Rude's car. Elena sighed as she shut the trunk door shut.

"Congrats for making it through the program." Elena said as she approached Reno.

"Thank you and same to you." Reno replied.

Elena smiled at him. "I know we can never have an intimate relationship but can we still be friends?"

Reno nodded. "Of course."

Reno motioned for Elena to give him a hug. Her smile widened as she gave her ex a hug.. Over the past two weeks, Reno has been thinking about the good and bad times with Elena. He figured that the good outweighed the bad but there was a lot of damage inflicted on their intimate relationship. Having a friendship wouldn't be so bad. They broke the embrace and walked back into the lobby area. Rose waved for Elena and Reno to follow her. They followed her to the back area and they saw a big stage with a streamer that said congratulations in big words. Reno and Elena took their seats next to each other as Rose got on the stage and began to speak.

"Welcome to the most important day, Graduation Day. I'm happy to announce that all of our patients have successfully completed the requirements to graduate and here they are." Rose said pointing to Tammy, Jayson, Stacey, Reno, and Elena.

The guests clapped as Rose continued with the speech. "Each graduate will come up and recite a speech about their experience in rehab and how they would continue to use the tips that they learned from here."

Rose left the stage as the guests clapped once again. Jayson got up from his seat and recited his speech, followed by Tammy, Stacey, Elena, and then Reno. Once the speech session was over, Rose called the graduates over to her on the stage to receive a certificate to prove their success. The certificate had the patient's name and the usual congratulations any certificate would have. After everyone received their certificates, Rose congratulated them one last time before giving them a farewell hug and returned inside.

Reno turned and was greeted with hugs from his friends, except for Cloud. He went over to Reno and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, Tseng and Tifa had their mouths hung open.

"You two dating now!" Tseng asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. We decided to take it to the next level." Cloud replied happily as his lover, Reno, blushed in embarrassment.

Elena heard what was going on and came over to the crowd with Rude not too far behind her. Did she really hear that?

"Reno, you and Cloud are a couple now?

"Um... sort of. We're taking it slow." Reno replied still in embarrasment.

"Oh." Elena replied and she swiftly grabbed Rude by his arm and fled away without saying hi to Tseng, Tifa, or Cloud. Reno frowned as he thought about Elena's rudeness. He decided not to dwell on it any longer as him and the rest of his friends got in the Tseng's car and drove away from the rehab center.

Reno thought back about the long road he just went down. He went from a Shinra employee that was fucking the headmistress because of the drugs in his system to a nice and cleansed individual. He thanked Gaia for great friends like Tseng and Tifa and a lover like Cloud. The three of them stood by him no matter what. Reno thought about how gruesome the first week of rehab was. His body had a very bad fever and he used to always throw up because he was used to having the drugs in his system. Reno almost walked out and thought about the disappointed expressions on his friends' face. He didn't want to disappoint them so he stuck it out and he was glad that he did because rehab was definitively worth staying. Reno exhaled heavily as he relaxed his head on Cloud's shoulder.

Tseng pulled in front of 7th Heaven. He woke Reno and Cloud up, who was in the back. Once they were both fully awake, they got out of the car along with Tifa, who was in the passenger seat.

"Make sure you go up to the job tomorrow and talk to Scarlet about your work arrangements." Tseng said to Reno as Reno yawned loudly.

"Okay. I'll be there first thing in the morning."

Tseng nodded and drove off. Tifa, Cloud, and Reno went inside of 7th Heaven and as soon as Tifa walked in, she went to the kitchen and turned on the stove. Reno chuckled at his friend. He figured Tifa was making him a welcome home dinner but he didn't mind Tifa's food. He missed it oh so much.

"I have to make some quick Gil right quick. I'll be back in about an hour or so." Cloud stated to Tifa and Reno as he kissed Reno on his lips before walking out of the door.

Reno sat in the a chair that was in front of the counter top.

"So, when did you and Cloud decided to get into a relationship?" Tifa asked as she placed some chicken into a frying pan.

"Two weeks. We kind of did something while you and Tseng waited in the car."

Tifa arched an eyebrow at Reno. "Like what?"

Reno sighed and chuckled as he told Tifa about the little sexual encounter him and Cloud had shared two weeks ago. Tifa was speechless and her facial expression showed it. She lightly punched Reno in the stomach as Reno continued to laugh.

"You man whore! Why didn't you tell me!" Tifa asked excitedly.

"Well I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how serious Cloud was." Reno replied.

Tifa giggled. "You should know by now how serious Cloud gets about certain things."

Reno nodded. "Good point."

"So now that my two best friends are together, what am I supposed to do?" Tifa asked. Reno sensed a little sadness in her voice.

"Well maybe I can crash here for a month or two and with the three of us working, we should be able to expand 7th Heaven again. We can turn this place into a bar slash home for the three of us. I'm sure Cloud wouldn't mind."

Reno's words made Tifa smile. "You really think he would consider it?"

"Of course. He wouldn't leave his best buddy alone in a bar."

They both laughed and Tifa served Reno his food and poured him a glass of juice. Fried chicken and mac and cheese. Reno's favorite food right next to hot pockets and pizza. Reno continued to eat his food while Tifa went to the back and checked the inventory of her bar. Tifa's cooking was the best food Reno had in a long time. He was glad that he was back where he belonged.

Later that night, Reno just got of the shower. He dried himself off before laying in his bed completely naked. He sat an alarm to go off in the morning so he could go to his job and talk to Scarlet about working again. Once he set the alarm, he rolled over and closed his eyes so he could sleep. Reno heard a door open from afar and he slightly looked over his shoulder to see where did the sound come from. Shortly after that, he heard footsteps and he saw his lover's blonde hair. Reno smiled as he sat up in the bed.

"How were your runs?" Reno asked.

"Gruesome and longer than I expected." Cloud groaned as he laid in the bed with Reno.

Reno pushed Cloud on his stomach and began to give Cloud a massage. Cloud exhaled as he moaned in relief. The touch of Reno was making him feel tranquil but not because of the massage.

"Tifa and I was talking about what are we going to do as far as living arrangements now that we're together."

"Since the three of us are working we can expand 7th Heaven and live here." Cloud said, stating the obvious.

Reno smiled as he continued to massage Cloud. "Those were my exact words. She seemed kind of down just thinking about it."

"She's my best friend. I wouldn't dare leave her but enough about Tifa. I want to do you."

Reno frowned in confusion but caught on at the last minute. Cloud had already gotten up and pushed Reno down so he would lay on his back. Cloud climbed on top of Reno as he roughly kissed. Reno inhaled quickly as he kissed his lover back. Cloud began unzipping his pants while Reno struggled to take Cloud's shirt off. Reno broke the kiss and looked down to see what was poking him and he was shocked to see it was Cloud's dick. It was longer than Reno remembered.

"We'll take it slow." Cloud said as he saw the slight nervousness on Reno's face.

Reno nodded and kissed Cloud and Cloud kissed him back. Cloud rubbed Reno's chest in a soothing way so Reno could relax. Cloud felt Reno's body relax a little and he began working his way down to Reno's dick. Reno moaned as he felt Cloud's hand on his member. This sexual bliss will be better than the last one. Cloud broke the kiss and went down to Reno's member and shoved it inside of his mouth. Reno's eyes grew wide as a loud moan escaped his lips. He knew Tifa would have a talk with him and Cloud about this in the morning but Reno could care less at this point.

Cloud bobbed his head up and down and Reno's moan kept getting louder and louder by each suck. Cloud released Reno and commanded Reno wrap his legs around his neck. Reno did what he was told and Cloud positioned himself to go inside of Reno. Cloud looked at Reno for conformation and Reno nodded. Cloud proceeded slowly because of the painful moans he head from Reno. Once Cloud was completely in, he took it easy on Reno as he went in and out very slowly.

As Cloud continued to fuck Reno, Reno felt the pain dissolve into pleasure as he commanded Cloud to go faster. Cloud did exactly what he was told and yells from Reno bounced on and off the walls. Reno's mouth was wide open as several thoughts ran through his mind. Pre cum came from Reno's tip and that turned Cloud on.

"Say my name!" Cloud panted.

"C..Cloud!"

"What do you want me to do to you!"

"Fuck me! Fuck me senseless Cloud!"

Cloud let out a low growl as he practically rammed inside of Reno's body. Reno's body twitched as felt himself going to that blissful place again. Before he could warn Cloud about the orgasm, cum shot directly in Cloud's face, causing Reno to feel liquid inside of him. Cloud grunted and collapsed on Reno while panting. They both looked at each other and Reno smiled.

"I think you need to clean your face." Reno said.

Cloud smiled back and got up to go get a wet towel. He came to the bed a couple of seconds later and gave Reno a clean rag to clean himself. Once Reno was done cleaning up, Cloud laid next to him and quickly went to sleep. Reno smiled at his lover as he thought about their future. It was going to be a bright a happy future.

**Until next time readers...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with another chapter. Thanks to Midnight Rain 87 for the review.**

**Midnight Rain 87: Thanks for the review. I did this pairing because I felt it was going to be interesting. I hope you had fun on your vacation and update Valentine's Rose when you get a chance. I'm looking forward to that.**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain boredom. Also, this chapter may be shorter than usual due to the fact that this is the only day out of this week I can update this story. You have been warned. Also, this story only has three chapters left. You have been warned.**

It;s been two months since Reno graduated from rehab. He was doing the security post for Shinra Inc. until he built his seniority back up. He was grateful that Scarlet hired him again and she put the past behind both of them. Since his return, Reno did receive odd stares from his co workers. He figured he was still looked down upon as a bad guy because of the dispute between himself and Elena. Speaking of Elena, she's became very insane lately, in Reno's book anyway. Over the course of the two months that both of them were released from rehab, Elena would drop by 7th Heaven more than usual. Sure, Tifa's bar was open to anyone who wanted something to eat or drink but Elena would pop up all the time and Reno didn't think it was because of Tifa's service.

Elena claimed to have move on to Rude but recent events told otherwise. Elena would openly flirt with Reno, not only making him uncomfortable but Cloud as well. She would often say she thought about herself and Reno getting back together but claimed it was a joke. Just a few days ago, Elena came to 7th Heaven crying, saying she wished that her and Reno were back together. That same night, she begged Reno to come back to her but of course, he declined. His heart and future is now with Cloud, who at the time, was making extra deliveries for extra cash.

As far as Reno was concerned, him and Elena is dead when it comes to an intimate relationship, though, he wouldn't mind having a regular friendship with her. Reno waved good bye to Tifa as he walked out of the bar. Today was Reno's day off from work and since Tifa was doing some major cleaning and Cloud is gone, doing his deliveries, Reno decided to get some fresh air and go to the park for a change. Not only did he leave to get some fresh air but to also meet Elena.

Reno didn't know what to expect but he wanted to set the record straight and tell Elena exactly how he felt about the situation and lay some boundaries. He sat on a bench that was under a tree. He scanned the park and saw several children running around playing tag with each other. It definitely brought back memories when he was a kid. He heavily sighed as he adjusted his body more comfortably on the hard bench. He slightly tilted his head back and closed his eyes as his mind went to a therapeutic state. His mind was peaceful and tranquil. He felt himself not thinking about anything. It was almost as if he was meditating. His peace was gone when he felt a light tug on his shoulders.

Reno opened his eyes and looked up to see Elena smiling brightly at him. He returned the smile and scooted over a little bit so Elena could sit on the bench comfortably. She sat next to him and an awkward silence took over. Elena didn't have any idea as to why Reno text her earlier about needing to talk seriously. She glanced at Reno, who was twirling his fingers nervously and staring out in space. She knew Reno too well. Whenever he did that, it meant that he was nervous about something.

"What's going on in your head?" Elena asked.

Reno awkwardly laughed. "I'm kind of nervous about telling you what I need to tell you."

"Just come out with it." Elena encouraged.

Reno took a deep breath. "Elena, I noticed how you've been acting towards me and I want it to stop. I mean, I like you, don't get me wrong, but I'm with Cloud now and it's kind of rude to act that way in front of him."

Elena sighed as she turned her head away from Reno. She kind of knew that this subject was going to come up sooner or later but she didn't expect it to be so soon. Deep down, Elena wants Reno but she knows she can't have him. As her mind continued to race about what she could have built with Reno, a tear slid out of her eye. Reno sighed and quickly wiped away the tear. He honestly didn't mean to make her cry but it needed to be said. It was either now or never.

"Elena, I know you're hurting but it's time for you to move on. If you continue to dwell over what could have happened between us then you'll never have a good relationship with another guy. Try to focus on your relationship with Rude."

"But I don't want Rude! I want you!" Elena snapped.

Reno was a little taken back. He wondered where Elena's rudeness came from but he decided to let the outburst slide for now. It was obvious that his words can't reach Elena. Meeting here with her was pointless. He sighed as he stood up from the bench and proceeded to walk back to 7th Heaven.

"Wait!" Elena yelled when she realized that Reno was about to leave. "I don't want you to go. Are you sure there is no way for us to work it out?"

Reno sighed loudly before turning around to look at Elena. He thought he couldn't be anymore clearer to her. "No Elena. There's no way. I'm in love with Cloud and that's just the bottom line."

Before Elena could protest, Reno quickly turned and walked away. His walk to 7th Heaven was loud. Not because of the outdoor activity that he was surrounded by but because his mind kept racing back to Elena. He wished that they could of at least broken up on good terms but he knew that wasn't possible. Elena was too obsessed with him, which is not attractive. Sighing, feeling like his meeting was a waste of his time, Reno walked into 7th Heaven sulking. He gave Tifa a half ass wave of his right hand as he went straight to the basement.

I laid on his bed, letting his thoughts consume him. A few moments later, Tifa came down and put her hands on her hips and she glared at Reno. He slowly looked up and saw Tifa still glaring at him. He knew he was about to hear her mouth.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Tifa said bitterly.

"I had a messed up meeting with Elena." Reno replied.

Tifa's face soften. "You met Elena? Where?"

"At the park. I text her earlier so we could resolve this issue about her thinking we're getting back together but it didn't go too well."

"What happened?" Tifa asked as she sat on the edge of Reno's bed. He had her full attention.

"Basically she's still sprung over me. I'm starting to think she's obsessed. Anyways, I tried to lay some boundaries with her about Cloud. I know you've noticed how she flirts with me in front of Cloud."

Tifa nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of disturbing and rude."

Reno nodded in agreement. "I concur but when I told her about it, she completely blew it off and went back to 'us' when there isn't no us."

"Maybe you should talk to Cloud about it."

Reno frowned at Tifa. Cloud may be cool, clam, and collective but Cloud loses his temper at times and Elena is liable to get smacked in her mouth. He couldn't believe that Tifa just said that.

"I can't believe you Tifa. You know how Cloud gets at time."

"True but what else can you do? If she won't listen to you then maybe she would listen to Cloud." Tifa reassured.

Reno sighed and decided that maybe Tifa's idea wasn't so bad. He thanked Tifa and she went back upstairs to finish the cleaning. Reno rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes. His mind was back to that peaceful slate. He heard someone walk downstairs a couple of minutes later but he didn't even bother to look up and see who it was. A pair of arms wrapped around his body as a pair of warm lips touched his cheeks. He turned to see blonde hair and blue eyes.

"How was your day?" Reno asked.

"Fine." Cloud replied as he went over to the coat rack and hung his trench coat. He took off his boots and gloves and sat the items next to the coat rack. He walked back to the bed with Reno and sat in it.

"Hey Cloud, I got to tell you something." Reno said and Cloud turned his full attention to the red head.

Reno told Cloud about texting Elena to meet him in the park to talk. He saw Cloud's face frowned but it relaxed as he continued to explain the situation but it was short lived. Cloud didn't appreciate Elena trying to make several advances to his lover and Reno kept saying no to her. Cloud gently got out of the bed and went over to the coat rack and began putting on his trench coat, boots, and gloves.

"Where are you going?" Reno asked as he got up from the bed.

"I'm to scout the area and look for Elena." Cloud replied.

"Don't do anything stupid."

Cloud didn't answer to that because he wasn't so sure about that statement. He simply began to walk up the stairs that led to the kitchen.

"Love you!" Reno called out.

"Love you too!" Cloud called back and he was gone.

* * *

It was late at night when Reno decided to get out of bed and decided to go to the kitchen and get a late night snack. Cloud didn't come from his hunt for Elena until one in the morning. By the time Cloud did come back, Reno was half asleep so Cloud didn't disturb him too much. He simply took a shower and went to bed. Reno slowly walked up the stairs as he wiped away crust from his eyes. He yawned loudly as he finally made it to the kitchen. The first thing that came to his mind was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk on the side. He opened the fridge to grab the jar of jelly and placed it on the counter. He went over to the cabinet that was above the stove and grabbed the peanut butter.

He grabbed the loaf of bread that was neatly tied in a knot and placed it on the counter, along with a knife to spread the ingredients. Once he put the two pieces of bread together, he put the knife in the sink and placed everything back in it's respectful place. He grabbed the carton of milk and poured himself some milk and put the milk back in the fridge. He sat at the small table that was in the corner of the kitchen and began to gnaw his sandwich while drinking milk to help the food go down in his stomach. He swallowed the final piece and gulped down the rest of the milk. Reno proceeded to go back to the basement until he heard a strange noise coming from outside. It almost sounded like an animal breaking branches but the sound was unclear.

Reno frowned as he slowly walked through the kitchen to get to the front door. As he got closer he heard the noise more and he was sure that it wasn't branches breaking. It sounded like someone was in the front rattling bushes. There was no wind so it wasn't the wind that's making the bushes rattle. He slowly placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door. He scanned the area before stepping outside. The noise finally ceased and he looked over to where the bushes were. He saw nothing and brushed the awkwardness off and went back inside.

He walked through the kitchen and noticed that the trash can was kind of full. He took the bag out of the can and headed out of the back door. He threw it into the big trash and turned around to go back inside but all he saw was stars as he felt his body hit the ground. He felt his body go numb as he tried to move every muscle in his body. He noticed that he felt a burning sensation coming from his neck. His vision became blurry as his body started to succumb to darkness. He heard footsteps echo in his head. Blonde hair was the only thing he saw before his mind closed itself away from reality.

**Until next time readers...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow…. It's been awhile since I updated this story, but as promised, I'm going to finish this story. I had serious computer problems, but here I am! I know I said this story had three more chapter left, but I can squeeze everything in this final chapter. So, enjoy the conclusion of this story. **

Waking up to a dark room wasn't something that Reno anticipated. He might as well keep his eyes closed because the room or where ever he was at was completely dark. Even knowing this, he looked around aimlessly, hoping to find some type of light. He tried to remember the events that happened to him the previous night. He remembered making some type of sandwich….and then he went outside to take out some trash…..then he was hit and all he saw was blonde. None of this made since to Reno. He just hoped where ever he's at that he could be found….

Tifa ran around the roads, frantically looking for Reno, but to no avail, he was nowhere to be found. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tifa flipped open her phone and decided to give Cloud the bad news. Upon telling Cloud she had no luck, she heard the hurt in his voice, but behind that hurt was determination. She reassured Cloud and told him that she'll keep looking for Reno. She closed her phone and looked around her surroundings. If Reno was snatched up by some psycho then she needed to keep her guard up. Tifa sighed as she thought about Reno but she can't give up. Not yet anyway. She pulled out a GPS device to see how far away did she travel away from 7th Heaven. Three miles…. Not too far.

Sighing heavily, Tifa continued her search, but this time, she went straight. She noticed a large building up ahead that she hasn't checked yet. It looks like a perfect place to hold someone captive. The previous running Tifa did was starting to wear her down. She felt herself gasping for air as she slowed her pace and began to walk. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night….

Back at the unknown location that Reno is being held at, Reno was still scared out of his mind. He didn't know what to do or how the hell he was going to get out. He couldn't rely on Cloud because Cloud was nowhere in sight, and sitting in complete darkness waiting for him isn't going to solve anything either.

The lights suddenly turned on and caused Reno to quickly close his eyes. The sudden light made his eyes burn very badly. As his eyes were adjusting to the light, Reno saw a small-framed figure approaching him. He forced his eyes to open fully, and he instantly got angry. Elena was standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.

"Where am I?" Reno asked but disguised his anger.

"I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is that you are in a secluded area, and that no one can find you. Not even your precious Cloud." Elena replied in a mocking voice.

She smiled sheepishly at Reno as she began to slowly circle around him. Reno hung his head down in disgust. He moved his hands slightly, but was disappointed when he hardly moved his tied up hands. Elena stood back in front of Reno and snatched his head up to force him to look at her.

"You thought I was kidding when I said you will be with me no matter what?"

"Elena, do you honestly think that kidnapping me is the best way to go about this?" Reno asked seriously. How dumb could Elena possibly be?

"It's a start." Elena replied, stumbling with her words.

Reno thought it was child play. How the way she stumbled and replied was the exact way a child would respond. She probably didn't think this all the way through.

"Look Elena, I'll put this behind me if you are willing to let me go. My friends will come get me if I can't get out of her myself. Tifa's fist will be in your face, not to mention Cloud's sword. Do you really want to go down that route?"

Elena snapped her eyes at Reno, and back-smacked him in his face. She felt as if Reno was trying to insult her. Reno slowly turned his head towards Elena.

"How dare you try to insult me? We WILL be together Reno! No matter what!"

With that said, Elena stormed out of the area, closing and locking the door behind her. Reno blew it off as it was nothing. He knew that there was no doubt in his mind that Elena will get away with this. He knew his friends were looking for him, but at least he could start trying to get out. He began wiggling his wrists out of the tightly-tied rope. He winced in pain as felt the rope rub against his skin. There must be a bad gash on them. His voice had gotten a little louder as he struggled with the rope.

All Reno could think about was Cloud. How the way Cloud made him feel when Cloud is around, when they made love, or just the presence of Cloud makes Reno light up. His love for Cloud forces Reno pull one of his hands free. He bit hard on his lower as the pain on his wrist filled him. He took a glance at his wrist and looked at the gash on it. He began to undo and free his other wrist. Once he was done, Reno got up from the chair, and made his way to the door. He squeezed it lightly and turned the knob slowly, and peeked out before making a break for it.

"Have you seen anything yet Tifa?" Cloud asked as he observed his surroundings on his bike.

"Yes and no. I haven't found Reno yet, but I did find an abandoned warehouse." Tifa replied.

"A perfect placed to keep someone hostage."

"That's the exact thing I was thinking. I managed to get to the ware house. I'm behind the front entrance in some bushes."

"Okay. Send your location to me and Tseng. We'll meet you there don't move until we get there."

"Okay. I'll keep you posted if something happens."

Cloud closed his phone and waited for Tifa's coordinates. A couple of seconds later, Cloud was staring at the coordinates. He sent the coordinates to Tseng, turned on his bike, and drove quickly to the destination.

Could she really go through with it? She already dug a hole for herself, and there's no point in turning back now. But, what she will accomplish is nothing. Elena is practically putting on a show. She know in her heart that she couldn't possibly make Reno love her, but what she didn't understand is how Reno fell in love with Cloud so deeply. But, then again, she has to ask herself how it that she keeps going back to Rude. Elena sighed as she got out of a chair. It was hopeless to think about the situation. It isn't in her to do anything harmful to Reno so she might as well give up. Feeling defeated, Elena walked down the murky corridor and without looking opened the door to the abandoned room. She slowly looked up and saw that Reno wasn't there.

"Reno? Reno!"

Elena shouted Reno's name some more but he didn't appear from anywhere. She quickly closed the door and ran around the warehouse looking for him. If Reno manages to escape and he tells the police about this, Elena can kiss her life good bye.

Tifa peeped out of the bushes as she heard a motor from the distance. She smiled as she saw that it was Cloud. Cloud turned off his bike and pulled out a sword and put it in its holster. A couple of moments later, Tseng appeared in his car. He tucked his gun away in his holster on his waist.

"Have you seen anything Tifa?" Tseng asked.

"Not since I contacted Cloud, but I hear a lot of moment in there."

"What kind of movement?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing noisy, but it seems like someone is running."

"That might be Reno running around trying to find a way out. Let's go." Tseng said.

Cloud and Tifa nodded in agreement and Tseng made the first move by slowly opening the door. Tseng held is gun high, along with Cloud readying himself and Tifa as well. Before Tseng could fully open the door, Reno came flying out of the door. Cloud quickly grabbed him and threw him on the ground. Reno looked up and saw his lover pointing a sword in his face. Once Cloud realized who it was, he withdrew his sword.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked as he offered Reno his hand.

"Yeah but my wrists aren't." Reno replied as she showed Cloud his wrists.

"Have you seen Elena, Reno?" Tifa asked.

"Earlier. She said we were going to be with each other no matter what."

"Well that's not going to happen." Cloud replied in an anger tone.

"Reno!"

Everyone turned their attention to Elena, who was now in the entrance of the door. Everyone readied themselves as Elena simply held her hands up. Tseng slowly approached Elena, giving her the evil eye.

"I'm very disappointed in you Elena. You have to understand that no means no."

Elena replied by putting her head down.

"Reno, are you pressing charges?" Tseng asked.

"For the sake of my safety, yes I am."

Tseng nodded and pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed Elena. She didn't fight Tseng at all. She knew she was wrong. Tseng forced her to walk towards his car. As Elena was walking, she took one final glance at Reno. Tseng put Elena in his car and closed the door.

"I'm glad this ended on a good note." Tseng said.

Everyone agreed. "I'll keep you guys posted. In the meantime, go home and get some sleep. Tifa, I'll take you home."

Tifa nodded and gave Reno a quick hug before getting in the front seat of Tseng's car. Cloud and Reno got on Cloud's bike and he took off with Tseng behind him.

"Thanks for coming to save me, even though I handled it quite well." Reno bragged.

Cloud chuckled. "That's what lovers are for."

Finally feeling like he can exhale, Reno thought about the bright future ahead of him. A couple of minutes later, Cloud pulled up in front of 7th Heaven, with Tifa and Reno behind him. Tseng drove off and waved at them as Cloud, Reno, and Tifa went inside the bar. Everyone plopped down on a barstool.

"Anyone wants a drink?" Tifa asked went behind the bar.

Both Cloud and Reno said yes and Tifa made tem a quick drink. She sat the drinks in front of them when she was done.

"So now what?" Reno asked.

"What do you mean? I continue to run deliveries, Tifa runs the bar, and you still continue to work for Shinra." Cloud replied.

"Do you mind us staying here Tifa?" Reno asked.

"Not at all. Ya know, I'm surprised you're not traumatized Reno."

"Not at all. I knew she wouldn't get away with it, and the thought of Cloud made me strong." Reno said as he looked at Cloud.

Cloud smirked as he finished the last of his drinks. "Describe to me what you were thinking."

"How about I show you instead." Reno replied devilishly.

"Okay….. I'm upstairs." Tifa said smiling.

Cloud and Reno went to the basement to do what they do best: make love to one another. Even though Reno had a _Broken Soul,_ he was able to recover with Tseng, Cloud, and Tifa's help.

**I had a bad case of writer's block on how I was going to finish this but I finished this. Thanks to everyone who supported me and this story. Until next time readers…. ~Myresa.**


End file.
